The Three Sacred Treasures, Pt I
by Ming Yueh
Summary: He sacrificed himself and left her all alone. A sacred legend written and housed by all villages...Safety promised only by a vixen and her treasures...Kyuubi's inevitable escape... The chase for freedom has just begun. They must fight for their survival.
1. New Members

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Claimer: Most likely the characters you don't know in this fanfic are mine.

Note 1: Everyone is a Chunin.

Note 2: Most jutsus in this story will probably be made up by me.

Note 3: This is an AU story. This story will first take place at the end of the Chunin Exams, and then skip to next year.

**Introduction**

"Suzuko!" A girl with long, golden blonde hair and lake blue eyes waved to another girl. Her eyes were serious and cold, but also seemed to hold a spark of warmth.

She was twelve and had a nicely toned figure. She wore a tight long sleeved black dress that showed her figure. It reached two inches above her knee. She also wore a short sleeved, button-up, red jacket over her clothes. The collar was up and around her neck. The coat was currently unbuttoned; it reached below her knees, just above her ankle.

White wrappings went around her ankles as braces. Black gloves, the tips so the fingers could poke out cut, went around her hands for good grip. Under the black gloves and around her wrists were white bindings as well. She wore the usual shoes from the village. The usual pouch of kunai and shuriken around her lower thigh.

Suzuko, the one she was waving at, had dark black hair and large chocolaty brown orbs. She was pretty and fair skinned. She wore a tight, short, flexible white dress with her thighs and lower body with bindings, along with her ankles. She was beautiful enough to be an angel. She, too, had the same pouch of shuriken and kunai.

"Hey, Ryuusei." Suzuko said to the lake blue eyed girl. Her voice was soft and sweet, but could carry over distances.

"The Chunin exams are just ending!" Rhapsody said enthusiastically.

"So?"

"That means the Academy will be posting up who passed and who didn't!"

Suzuko giggled, "Ryuusei, you know you passed. You're one of the best in our class."

"Yeah, but still! It's just exciting to see your name on that board! Now come on!"

Suzuko was about to answer when something in the river caught her eye. The river flowed from beyond the gates of the village, leading outside.

Suzuko abruptly changed her answer, "Ryuusei, I've gotta go do some things at my house. Come by later and tell me who passed and who didn't, okay?"

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, see you later, Suzuko."

"You too, Ryuusei."

When Ryuusei was gone, Suzuko immediately went to the river. There was something in the water: Blood.

Suzuko gasped, "Someone must be hurt!" She examined the way the river flowed. It flowed from outside to inside. That meant the hurt person or animal was outside the gates.

Suzuko took off to her lonely compound: The Hikari Compound. She was adopted, but her step parents had left her everything they owned, including the compound.

She unlocked the gate entrance from the village to the compound. Once inside, she closed the gates and ran to the side of the huge compound. There was a gate to the outside of the village. Suzuko's parents loved to take her on strolls outside of the village in the forest. Suzuko's photographic memory gave her the ability to remember everything she saw, right down to the very last leaf.

She took two walks outside the village everyday to keep updated of the forest.

* * *

Suzuko quickly opened the gates to outside. She ran to the river and began to search. Outside of the gates, the river raged much, much quicker. There were hard currents and rocks everywhere.

Then she saw him. He was barely clinging onto life, to a boulder in the middle of the wide river. Actually, he was rather lucky. He wasn't clinging to the boulder on purpose. In truth he was fainted and was lucky to wash up against the rock, which kept him from drowning.

He had black spiky hair, which went off in one direction. Despite the water, his clothes were soiled and dirty, and also tattered. The way his clothes clung to his skin, it was evident that he was very skinny. The Chinese character Death, though torn, was still readable on his shirt. He seemed to have been out in the woods for a very long time.

Suzuko quickly ran to the river. With a deep breath of air, Suzuko dove into the water. She swam hard towards the boy in the water.

Suzuko managed to get to the boulder. She took hold of the boy. Suzuko slipped, and almost toppled over. She regained her grip on the boulder.

Taking another deep breath, Suzuko dove back into the water, one arm around the mysterious boy. It was much harder this time. Twice already, Suzuko was almost swept away by the current.

* * *

Ryuusei pulled a key out to the Hikari compound. Suzuko had provided her with it. Before her hand even touched the large wooden gate door, a strong gust of wind blew it open.

"Suzuko?" Ryuusei questioned. Suzuko never left the door open like that. She always had it shut and locked.

Ryuusei pushed the gate away and walked in cautiously. She took to the shadows without making a sound. She crept around, looking for a possible attacker.

Ryuusei turned to look in the direction of the gate to outside the village. It was then that she noticed Suzuko hauling a boy who looked like he'd just gone swimming in his normal clothing.

Ryuusei ran to help her struggling friend.

"Suzuko, where did you find him?" Ryuusei asked, helping to bring him inside the compound.

"I found him in the river outside."

The boy couched, water spluttering from his mouth. In a weak and brittle voice, he said, "O-others…Up river…Help…T-them t-too…"

"Suzuko, you stay here and take care of him." Ryuusei immediately took command, "I'll go look for the others. When you're sure he'll be fine for now, come look too."

Suzuko nodded.

* * *

Ryuusei swiftly left the gates. Traveling up river, Ryuusei arrived in what she supposed was to be a camp. There was no fireplace, but there were three beds of leaves. The uneatable parts of vegetation spread out among the "camp". In two of the leaf beds was a girl in one, and a boy in the other.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryuusei shook the two. No answer.

"Answer me!" Ryuusei shouted.

The girl groaned and tried to sit up, but failed and fell backwards. Ryuusei caught her.

The girl had extremely long black-brown hair. She was beautiful, but with a dangerous tone added to it. The boy wore wrappings around his face, only leaving room for his left eye. A heavy pack of fur served to be what seemed like a shield. Currently it was hanging off his back.

Ryuusei shook the girl again, "Hey, we can't stay out here! You have to help me get your teammate!"

The girl struggled to stand, but with Ryuusei's help, she was able to. The girl leaned against Ryuusei's shoulder, while in turn helped to balance the boy on their shoulders.

* * *

"Ryuusei!" Suzuko ran out of the gates of her home. She held the girl up while Ryuusei brought the boy inside. Suzuko followed her in.

"Yanagi?" Ryuusei inquired at the dark indigo haired girl attending to the first boy.

She looked up from her work, saying, "Hey, Ryuusei."

"When did you get here?"

"Well, I went to your house and you weren't there. I supposed you were here at Suzuko's. When I found the door open, I got suspicious. When I found Suzuko here with this guy, I decided to help."

Yanagi had bright, beautiful willow colored eyes with ivory flecks. Even at the age of twelve, Yanagi already had a gracefully mature body. Her hair was long and tied into a high ponytail with a willow colored ribbon, otherwise it would've reached down to her ankles. Her long bangs that easily reached past her shoulders were let loose of the ponytail. She wore very short shorts that accentuated her long thin legs. The shirt she wore was a tube top and flashed her toned mid drift. It was dark green, matching her eyes. Around her ankles and feet were the usual white wrappings as braces. She wore, instead of the usual ninja shoes, petite ankle length, light boots.

Around her neck she wore a thin piece of silver. At the end of the silver was a dove made out of diamonds with willow emerald eyes.

"Where'd you get the nice necklace?" Ryuusei asked, "Did another guy give you something?"

Yanagi chuckled, "No, silly, my brother Neji gave it to me as a congratulatory gift for passing!"

After the initial conversation, the girls were finished with medicinal appliances to their charges. The three moved them inside the Hikari Compound Main House.

* * *

The Three Sacred Treasures

**Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama**

_(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)_

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter One

New Members

"Kakashi Sensei, why did the Lord Hokage ask us to be here this morning?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi sighed, "I don't really feel like explaining…" Kakashi sighed again, "We're going to a special ceremony to welcome the new Chunin."

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Why're we welcoming the new Chunin?" Naruto asked, "No one welcomed us when we first became Chunin!"

"I told you, it's a special ceremony." Kakashi said, "Most of us Jounin don't even know what's going on."

'Naruto is such an idiot…' Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Everyone was here: Kakashi's team, Asuma's team, Kurenai's team, and even Guy's team.

The Lord Hokage walked in, along with the rest of the Hokage. Following them in was twelve guys and girls.

The Lord Hokage cleared his throat and said, "We are here today fro a special ceremony. We are going to merge the eight Chunin teams. The original sensei of these four teams must attend to important business. In place of the sensei, we were able to provide replacements for them, these Jounin." Lord Hokage beckoned to the four people grouped together in the corner.

Sasuke looked over them: Two girls and two guys.

The older of the two guys was the age of twenty-two. His name was Kyoshi Yuki, well known amongst the other Jounin with his mastery of Shadow-Based jutsus, earning him the name Silent Shadow. It was also rumored that he and Suzuko Hikari were related because of their shadow mastery. This rumor was proven false when they found that Suzuko was an adopted child and that Kyoshi was no where near related to her, or the Hikaris.

Kyoshi had black hair. His eyes were midnight blue with silvery flecks. He wore simply a black short sleeved shirt with a silvery yellow moon upon it. His pants were dark blue, a pouch of kunai and shuriken around his forearm rather than his right leg. He wore his head band around his head.

The younger of the guys was a less known Jounin seeing as he just passed into Jounin level. He had intelligent light brown eyes and silver grey hair. He wore a tight pure black shirt that showed his muscles on his upper body. It was no sleeved. His pants were black too. His pouch of kunai and shuriken were around his left leg. Brace wrappings were around his hands and wrists. His head band was around his wrist.

The older of the girls looked to be no older than eighteen or nineteen years old. Her name was Tsuyu Kaya, the Rain Drop, gaining her name with the usage of Water base jutsus. Not much else was known about her. She wore a tight dress that reached three inches above her knee. It was a dark blue color. Her kunai and shuriken pouch, like Kyoshi, was around her forearm. Her eyes were light purple; her hair was light brown, long and wavy. Her head band was around her head.

The other girl had thunder gold eyes and black hair that was tied up in a clip; otherwise her hair would've swept the floor easily. She wore a black kimono with silvery clouds, thunder, and lightning as the design. The kimono was easy to maneuver in, though it didn't look it. The kimono was too long to tell if she were wearing shoes. Her head band was tied around her waist like and obi. Nothing else was known of her. Not even the other three Jounin knew her.

Sasuke's eyes stopped upon this girl. He knew her. Her name was…Kitsunata? Wait, wasn't it something else? Or was it really Kitsunata? Why couldn't he remember her name clearly?

"Now, to continue with the ceremony. All new teams and Jounin were randomly selected for each team." Lord Hokage continued, "We will call out your sensei's name, then your names. Then we call out your new Jounin, and then your new Chunin. You will then join your new team.

"We will now begin. Sensei: Guy Might. Hyuuga Neji, Lee Rock, and Tenten. Jounin: Tsuyu Kaya."

Tsuyu parted from the group of Jounin and joined her new team, standing next to Guy.

"Chunin: Hyuuga Yanagi and Keiji Marise."

Yanagi, as beautiful as ever, walked with her teammate Marise towards her brother's team, smiling broadly. Actually, she was, impressively, even more elegant than before. Her hair had certainly grown much, much longer in the past year. Her hair would've easily swept the floor, and encased her if let loose from the usual ponytail. Her bangs were tied along with the ponytail. They were shorter than the rest of her hair, so stuck up in a pretty sort of way. Her hair was no longer kept up with a ribbon, but her headband. The ribbon she used to wear was now around her left wrist. Marise had big, innocent amber eyes and shoulder length brown hair with natural red highlights. He wore a nice black tunic with loose black cloth pants. The buttons on his tunic were white.

The two joined their new team, Yanagi standing next to Neji and Marise. Frankly, everyone stared at Neji and Yanagi. Not many were aware that Neji had a younger sister, no less the prettiest of the new Chunin.

"Moving on," Lord Hokage said, "Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin: Taka Kitsunata."

Kitsunata parted from the Jounin crowd. She briefly winked a friendly wink at Sasuke before standing next to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at her and patted her head like a father.

"Chunin: Hikari Suzuko and Jounin-in-Training Seiran Ryuusei."

Two more mature girls walked from the line of Chunin and to their new team. Kakashi's, upon seeing Ryuusei, eyes widened. Just like the fortune teller foretold…

* * *

"She will be appointed to your team under a dire situation." Those were the fortune teller's exact words.

* * *

Kakashi remembered when Rhapsody had been just a baby. She was the daughter and only treasure a very close friend of his left behind. She was so quiet…So…Solemn. She began to scare the care takers. He had a hand in raising her, but in reality she raised herself. She had had no other family except her mother, who had died a week after her birth, and her father, who sacrificed himself during the Demon's invasion…

* * *

She looked just like him in female version…He couldn't believe it. She's asked so many questions about her parents, and everyone had been ordered by his Lord Hokage himself to lie to her. She didn't know who she was, or who she was supposed to be.

Eventually, she stopped asking questions. She tried to be satisfied with the answers she received, he knew that, but he also knew that she knew there was something they weren't telling her.

Even Tsunade had asked that the Lord Hokage reconsider not telling her of whom she was…

* * *

"Lord Hokage," Tsunade had argued at the end of his funeral, "She has a right to know. You've seen how much wisdom this girl has already possessed at this age." She'd only been one years old. Kakashi was standing next to Tsunade and Jiraiya, carrying little Ryuusei.

"She has a right to know." Tsunade stated, "Lord Hokage, I mean no disrespect for you in my forth coming. When she learns to speak she will ask of these incidents."

"Then lie to her. No one is to know of her origins, not even her."  
"She won't be satisfied with the answers we give her." Tsunade continued.

"Lord Hokage," Jiraiya cut in, "Why exactly do you wish her and everyone else not to know her origins? Don't you find that those details are important?"

"I do not wish her to hate him." Lord Hokage simply answered.

* * *

Watching her and Suzuko walk up towards them, Kakashi remembered how, not satisfied with the answers, she began to shun away humans. She took to animals and practically ignored everyone else.  
Except on that fateful day… A very young Yanagi Hyuuga, who wasn't as graceful as she was now, had tripped. She, who was with Suzuko, knocked them both into a deep stream flowing in side the village. Both were five years old and hadn't quite gotten swimming down. Suzuko had showed up in the village a couple months earlier. On that day, Suzuko had just been adopted by House Hikari. The only living heirs were an old couple.

Suzuko and Yanagi would've drowned that day had Ryuusei not been passing by.

* * *

From that day on, Ryuusei, Suzuko, and Yanagi were the best of friends. Ryuusei no longer questioned about her parents, and didn't shun away human contact. He himself, Kakashi, had been overjoyed that Ryuusei had made friends, **_human_** friends, the day she introduced them to him.

It was a relief to those who were close to Ryuusei. But still…What Tsunade had said was true: She deserved to know. After all she'd been through growing up…

* * *

"Master Kakashi." Ryuusei whispered to him again.

Kakashi snapped out of his reminiscing state and smiled at her.

Ryuusei smiled back. Whispering, "Isn't it lucky that we got paired up with you?"

Ryuusei beckoned to Suzuko who smiled.

"Sensei: Sarutobi Asuma. Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino. Jounin: Saniiro Kentaro."

Kentaro, who was the younger of the male Jounin. He stepped forward, a soft and kind smile on his face. He stood next to Sarutobi.

"Chunin: Kado Takara and Yamanaka Nariko."

Takara was what most would call a gem. She had garnet colored hair and emerald eyes. Her body was flexible and toned, her mind trained to near perfection. She was slim, not too fat, and not too thin. Her legs were long and especially toned: She loved to dance, especially at the local dance studio.

She was kind and sweet……..To animals…. Humans: She didn't interact with them very well. Their every actions made her boil with anger. You see, this beautiful gem, that has been shaped to near perfection, was raised by, well, animals. Wolves, eagles, foxes, falcons, and especially the local Dingoes; they all raised her. Though the animals had their differences, and had many disputes over whose baby she truly was, they each had to do something with her upbringing.

She was more in tune with nature and animals than anyone. She sported nothing more than a simple, tight, black shirt with the matching shorts. Her short, the non see through part, was no bigger than a common sports bra. The rest of the shirt hung off the non see though part loosely. Her pouch of kunai and shuriken was black, as well.

Living out in the forest, Takara was spotted with her Dingo family. Thinking she'd been kidnapped by the Dingoes, they were hunted down by Konoha. They were caught after two months chase. Despite Takara's desperate calls and attempts, the Dingoes were slaughtered…In front of her. Takara spoke to no humans whatsoever, but allowed herself to be brought to the village. She even attended the Academy. Up until she met Nariko at her first day at the Ninja Academy on her first day, she had never spoken to a human, or even known how to speak the languages of the humans.

After many months, Nariko was able to teach Takara how to speak. However, despite this, Takara still spoke to no humans except Nariko.

Nariko, however, was nothing like her teammate, or her older sister Ino. Although the two shared the same green blue eyes, and the same silky blonde hair, and looked almost exactly alike, the two were different. Nariko had short hair, which only went far enough to barely reach her shoulder. She was very shy, but her eyes always showed determination. Similar traits the two shared were determination and sticking up for their friends. Nariko wore what Ino wore, except her dress was slightly longer than her sister's.

She was shy, and at first was timid to talk to not only her original Jounin, but Takara as well. But the three of them soon found that Nariko was the only one who could tame Takara's fiery and enraged heart.

"Sensei: Yuuhi Kurenai. Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuuga, and Inuzuka Kiba. Jounin: Yuki Kyoshi. Chunin: Akeno Shina and Teiljo Taura."

Followed by Kyoshi, the last two girls followed him. Shina had black hair tinted with a dark blue. She wore a tight but flexible dark blue shirt and white khaki shorts. Her eyes were dark black: cheerful, yet dark and mysterious. Shina was exceptionally quiet, often being mistaken as being shy, though. Shina was far from shy.

The other girl, Taura, had black hair as well. The tips of her hair were green blue. She wore a tight blue green dress that flaunted her exceptionally mature body.

"Now that everyone has been sorted into their new teams," Lord Hokage said, "Let us go on with our normal lives. You are dismissed."

"Finally." Sakura said, "That went on too long."

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Next Time, On _The Three Sacred Treasures_...

**Ryuusei -**

Training for the new teams has begun. Yanagi walks alone in the courtyard of the Hyuuga Compound. It is there that she is branded...

She'll never be able to leave the village again.

Next Time, _The Cursed Seal of the Hyuuga Clan_


	2. The Cursed Seal of the Hyuuga Clan

**_The Three Sacred Treasures_**

_Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama_

_(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)_

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter Two

The Cursed Seal of the Hyuuga Clan

"Master Kakashi, isn't this great!" Ryuusei commented, "Now you get to train Suzuko and me!"

"Yes, I agree." Suzuko answered.

Kakashi smiled and laughed, patting Ryuusei on the head.

"Well, I see we already know each other." Kitsunata said friendly.

"How exactly do you know each other?" Sasuke asked

"Kakashi practically raised me." Ryuusei laughed, "He's like my dad."

Kakashi flinched at the mention of 'dad'.

Suzuko was the only one who noticed. She gave him a strange look. Suzuko was unsure if she should ask, or just leave it at that. Suzuko frowned briefly.

"What's wrong, Suzuko?" Ryuusei asked

Suzuko looked up to find that now everyone was staring at her. She giggled like she always did and answered, "Oh nothing. Just… thinking about something." As she said this, her eyes quickly darted to Kakashi.

"Well it's not like we don't know each other, Sasuke." Kitsunata said.

"I was under the impression you were from another village." Ryuusei stated.

"Oh, I am, but I knew Sasuke from childhood stuff. Plain and simple."

"But…How? If you're from a different village…" Ryuusei continued

"It's all really complicated to explain. Easy to comprehend, but hard to explain. I shouldn't have befriended him because I was from a different village. But hey, I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do."

"I thought Jounin weren't allowed to switch villages." Sakura said

"Well, you're looking at me, your new Jounin, aren't you?"

"True," Ryuusei agreed, "She's got a point there."

* * *

"I'll be right back, Neji." Yanagi told her brother. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Neji said, stopping her, "You've got to train with us, remember?"

"I know, but I've got to go home and get my sword. I'll be right back, I promise!"

"Alright," Neji answered.

"Thanks, Big Brother!" Yanagi hugged her older and taller brother before taking off to the Hyuuga Compound.

Neji shook his head, "Honestly…I let her get away with too much…"

"Well, you can't exactly blame yourself." Tenten said, "After all, she is your little sister.

"Plus, it's hard to say no to that face." Marise agreed.

* * *

Yanagi dug into her pocket, finding there her key to the compound. She opened it and entered the courtyard. At the very center of the compound, right in front of its gates was the Main House. Yanagi glared at it. She would never, ever enter that house, even if she were allowed to. She hated it. She hated everything about it. She hated what it meant. 

Yanagi turned to go to her and Neji's house, one of the smaller branch houses. Entering it, she went upstairs. The entire upstairs was hers, seeing as only she and Neji lived in this house. She had an entire room for sleeping; one for the stuffed animals Neji always bought her, one room for her clothes and jewelry, even though it wasn't all that much. She even had a room for training.

Yanagi entered this room and took her favorite sword.

Downstairs, Yanagi left her home. She walked towards the gate to the compound when someone stopped her.

"Yanagi,"

Yanagi stopped in her tracks. She turned around, trying to hide her apparent glare towards her uncle.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to hide the spite from her voice.

"I hear that this morning you and your partner were paired up with Neji's team."

"That's right." Yanagi said without emotion. Her face was blank and emotionless as well.

Yanagi's uncle grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her to him. This time, Yanagi couldn't conceal her glare, "What're you doing?"

"I can't have you acting like your brother, now can I, Yanagi? I know very well that you leave the village regularly with your second rate friend Suzuko. Your brother has already had thoughts of leaving the village. It would be a terrible loss to lose him…And you. Your brother has already received it; now it's your turn."

He dropped Yanagi. Making several quick hand signs, he slammed his hand down on her left forearm. A horrible, and involuntary, scream ripped from Yanagi's throat. Her body suddenly became very weak. She fell to her side, her body hitting the stone wall of the gate. Sliding downwards, her body shuddered in defeat. She felt so cold and everything went black…

* * *

"Where is she…" Neji mumbled to himself. It was had been many, many hours after Yanagi had gone home to get her sword. Practice was over and they were all taking a break. The sun was beginning to set. 

"She said she'd be right back." Tenten said, "She's not one to go back on her word."

"I'm beginning to worry about Yanagi." Marise stated, "She's never been gone like this before."

"I agree." Lee answered, "Guy Sensei, should we not go look for her?"

"A glorious suggestion, Lee!" Guy shouted loudly.

Marise stared wonder at his new Jounin. Tsuyu giggled. Suddenly noticing something, Marise turned to look. The sun setting behind her, Yanagi walked towards them. She looked slightly out of place, like she'd lost her usual composure. Her headband had been removed from her hair and was now tied to her forearm. Her hair was messy and not tied up. Her sword was in her right hand.

Marise gave her a strange look. She usually carried her sword in her left hand, seeing as she was a left handed person. "Yanagi!" Marise said in concern, "What happened?"

Neji looked very worried, but hid it from his voice, "Do you have any idea how long you were gone?"

"I know…" Yanagi said quietly and apologetically.

Neji let out a sigh of relief. Then he noticed her hair was down, "Yanagi, you put your hair down. Wasn't it up earlier?"

"Yeah…" Yanagi answered, trying to conceal her left arm.

She moved it too much. A violent jolt of pain shot up her arm. Her legs were turned to rubber and she almost fell, had Tsuyu not caught her.

"Whoa, be careful there. We don't want you getting hurt." Tsuyu said with a smile. She helped Yanagi sit down.

"Yanagi, what happened?" Neji asked fiercely.

"I'm sorry, brother…" Yanagi said, tears welling in her eyes, "I couldn't stop him…"

Neji watched in horror as she revealed it. Yanagi untied the headband around her forearm, which sent more jolts of pain up her arm. There it was: The Cursed Seal of the Hyuuga Clan. The very thing that branded Neji's forehead. The very reason he hadn't left the village for good yet.

"I'm so sorry, Neji…" Yanagi said over and over again, "I couldn't stop him…If I had been as strong as you are now..."

"It's okay, Yanagi." Neji kept telling her, "It's not your fault. Besides, I'm not blaming you for anything."

Marise examined the mark, "What…What is…It?"

"It is the Cursed Seal of the Hyuuga Clan." Lee answered.

"I've seen this mark before…" Tsuyu said quietly, "It keeps the wearer under complete control. Well, not actual control. You see, the wearer must obey the one who marked him/her. Why? Because whomever made the mark can kill you with a few simple hand signs."

"If I had been as strong as you, Neji, I could've stopped him…" Yanagi stated again.

"But why would he brand Yanagi?" Marise wondered, "Yanagi is the sweetest, kindest person I know! She'd…She'd never hurt anyone without a liable cause!"

"Marise, calm down!" Tenten told him.

"Guy Sensei," Lee said, "Is there nothing we can do? This cannot be right! I cannot believe that anything like this would be right!"

"Unfortunately, after she's been branded there is nothing you can do." Guy answered. "The Cursed Seal can only be deactivated if the brander is dead, or the one marked is dead."

"There is an alternative." Tsuyu said.

"What?" Marise asked

"You could seal it…"

"Then do it!"

"Unfortunately, again, we can't."

"But…" Marise protested

"It's not like we don't want to." Tsuyu continued, "It's just…The higher ups will most likely agree with Main House Hyuuga in this situation, and Neji's. Both of them are exceptional shinobi. Both of you, I suppose, do not like Main House Hyuuga, if not hate. When you deemed ready, you most likely would've left the village. That's why you were branded. That way you couldn't leave the village for good without the fear of dying. Plus, the brander can also track the Seal.

"Neji, Yanagi…I would more than love to seal you Seals…But, at what consequence?" Tsuyu said, "What are you willing to give up if I seal them? Not only would you two get into trouble, but so would Guy Sensei and I. Plus, they'll probably try to put it on you again. You'd have to run and hide. I don't know anywhere you could go to stay.

"Also, the sealing process is short, but fatal. You could be killed during the sealing, if it's not done properly. That is the main risk I press."

"So there's nothing?" Marise said, "Nothing at all we can do?"

"It seems that way…" Tsuyu said. "I'm sorry..."

"Let's call it a day." Guy said, "Let's pick it up tomorrow."

* * *

_**The Next Day…

* * *

**_"So you're Suzuko? And you're Ryuusei?" Naruto said. 

"No, no, Naruto. I'm Kitsunata." Kitsunata said, "This one's Suzuko. That's Ryuusei."

"Wanna watch me eat fifty bowls of instant Raman?" Naruto said, drooling at Suzuko. She giggled at him. When the steel bracelet around her wrist began to vibrate, she looked at it. There was a silver bell in the shape of a sun connected to it that didn't seem to ring anymore. She gave it a quizzical look, but looked up when Sasuke spoke.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, saying calmly, "Close your mouth, Naruto, you're starting to make a pond."

Ryuusei rolled her eyes, "As miraculous and unbelievable as eating fifty bowls of instant Raman is? I think I'll pass."

"Me too." Suzuko giggled.

The two began to walk away.

"Where're you two going?" Sakura asked

"We're going to go practice, what else?" Ryuusei answered

"You're supposed to practice with us." Kitsunata stated, "Our team work needs to improve. We've gotta practice together."

Suzuko and Ryuusei looked at each other and said in unison, "Alright."

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru." Kentaro called to him, "If you want to win, you've got to beat Ino at hand to hand combat!" 

"Man, this is a drag…" Shikamaru said, "I've got to fight a girl again?"

"Hey, don't insult them." Kentaro chuckled, "Kunoichi are some of the most deadly of shinobi I know. Ino's strong and determined. She's even looks willing to hit you, Shikamaru. If you don't want to insult Ino, you might want to fight back. Remember the rules: Taijutsu, Kunai and Shuriken only. Ninjutsu is not allowed."

"Man…" Skikamaru said, "Fine, if you want to fight…"

"Come on Shikamaru, get in the game!" Ino threw a kunai at him and disappeared into the shadows.

Shikamaru side stepped in time to dodge the kunai.

"Now where'd she go?" Shikamaru said, looking around the area. Then he spotted the illusionary cover. He threw a shuriken at it, catching it by its edge. It was pulled up, and Ino was revealed.

"Watch carefully, girls." Kentaro told Takara and Nariko, "These are the Chunin from last year. They might know some things you may not. You might want to examine their moves. Try to figure out how they did some things."

"Yes, Kentaro Sensei." Nariko answered for them both.

Sarutobi watched Kentaro as he watched Shikamaru and Ino. He thought, "He's here for a couple of hours, and he already feels comfortable with teaching _my_ team. Oh well. Might as well get used to it… At least he's interested in the team."

"Here I come, Shikamaru!" Ino ran at him, a kunai in her hand.

Shikamaru drew a kunai of his own. Ino slammed into him, their kunai pressing onto each other. Neither was giving in. Pushing back and forth, both began to slide backwards with the force of their pressured kunai. Both pulled away at the same time. Both went into a series of short attacks, in which both either dodged or countered.

"The two know each other's fighting style too much." Nariko told Takara, "They know when and where the other will strike. These two's team work is remarkable! When they work together, it will truly be a force to watch for."

"This could drag on forever." Takara whispered in an animal sort of tone to Nariko.

"Aargh!" Ino and Shikamaru threw themselves at each other. Slamming together, the force of the blow knocking them both backwards and onto their backs. They sat up, panting hard.

Chuckling and clapping, Kentaro said, "Nicely done, both of you! I haven't seen such sportsmanship in hand to hand combat in a long time! Bravo!"

Later on, sitting on the boulders nearby, the two rested with water in their hands.

"Alright, the next pair." Kentaro said, "Takara and Nariko. This time the rule is…All chakra control. No weapons. A little bit of Taijutsu, but that's it. Ready?"

Takara and Nariko stood straight in front of each other, ready to fight. Both were going over the other's fighting form in their heads.

"Alright, then, begin!" Kentaro shouted, leaning against a nearby boulder.

In a flash of gold and garnet, the two disappeared from view.

"Where'd they go?" Choji asked

Nariko appeared and so did a very large Dingo. Nariko made several hand signals and the area suddenly erupted in rose petals. The wind blew them in swirls and flits. They danced in a beautifully mesmerizing way. Now the entire clearing they were training in smelled of nothing but rose petals. Nariko disappeared, leaving the Dingo confused and looking around.

"What happened to Takara?" Choji asked, "Why did Nariko use a useless flower jutsu on the clearing?"

Kentaro smirked, "That Dingo **_is_** Takara. In Dingo form, Takara can smell much better than humans can. If Nariko hid, Takara would just be able to sniff her out. But with the entire clearing smelling of roses? Not much you can smell but the flowers. Basically, it would be wise of Takara to transform back because the Dingo Form's nose is too good, she'd be lost and confused. In times like this, you've just gotta love those Kunoichi… After all, they're the only ones **_brave_** enough to actually use flower based jutsus."

"You said brave, not girlie." Shikamaru stated

"Of course. They're the only ones who are brave enough to use these kinds of jutsus. You don't see men and guys using them, do you? There's nothing girlie about flower jutsus. Flower jutsus are based on the art of beauty and deception, not girlie stuff. You've seen Nariko, right? She's almost as beautiful as her older sister Ino here. But just take a look at the type of flower Nariko used."

Kentaro beckoned to the last remaining flower petals fluttering about.

"They're roses, so what?" Shikamaru said.

"So? Unbelievable!" Kentaro commented, "Don't they teach you anything in school these days? Haven't you ever seen a rose before? They have thorns! Thorns! Big, thick, long ones at that. Roses are beautiful, like Nariko and Ino. But they are dangerous and can really hurt you, like the thorns. Beauty and deception: Flower Jutsus."

"I'm surprised you knew that." Ino said.

"Like I said, Kunoichi are some of the most deadly of shinobi I know. Just take a look at Nariko and Takara."

"You know them from before? Did you know their original Jounin?"

"Know them? I _am_ their original Jounin!"

A cloud erupted around the Dingo and Takara appeared. Her eyes darted about, wondering where Nariko had gotten to. Takara closed her eyes, calming herself. She breathed slowly as she crouched there, as if in meditation. Takara's eyes suddenly shot open. She flung herself over. A fully opened lily shot out of nowhere. It grazed Takara's stomach, blood beginning to seep out. That was close. Too close. Hanging from the lily was a bell in the shape of a rose.

'Quit playing games, Nariko…' Takara thought, smiling.

* * *

"Why is it that you were allowed to stay as their Jounin." Sarutobi whispered to Kentaro. 

While pretending to watch the match so he could talk to Sarutobi in privacy for a moment, Kentaro answered, "Takara and Nariko are special. They need certain care and guidance. If they were to be introduced to a completely new Jounin, I doubt that Jounin could handle them."

* * *

"What was that?" Ino asked, "I've never seen something like that!" 

"It's ultimate chakra control." Kentaro said, "The lily has been kept alive and sharpened by Nariko's chakra. The swiftness it went at? Pushed by her chakra. Otherwise, Takara would've dodged it easily. Takara is one of the swiftest shinobi in this village."

Takara turned and closed her hand around something that was clearly invisible to everyone else. Even Sarutobi was watching intently now. It was another lily. Takara caught the high powered lily at the expense of having her hand cut.

"Isn't that supposed to be weapon use?" Sarutobi asked Kentaro.

Kentaro shook his head, "Not really. You see, those lilies that Nariko keeps sending down are basically made with chakra. These are old, let me tell you, and they wouldn't be so beautifully deadly without her chakra. And, lilies aren't classified as weapons because no one has ever really thought of using them."

Takara made several hand signals as she stood there. Takara clutched her hand and thrust them upwards. Out of the ground shot twin grass dragons. Caught between their mouths was Nariko!

Nariko made hand signals and flowers gathered onto the dragons. They began to tear through the dragons.

* * *

"Alright, practice," Kyoshi said, "Shina, Taura, you two first." 

Shina toyed with something in her pocket for a bit before walking forward, Taura in front of her.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Oh, I'm gonna love this." Taura said, "I finally get a chance to hit you."

Shina scoffed, "Don't underestimate me."

"Then don't do that to me, either."

The two nodded at each other as if in agreement.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Shina shouted. Making several hand signs, Shina inhaled deeply, making her chest puff out. Shina exhaled forcibly and a huge ball of fire engulfed Taura.

Kurenai, Kiba, and Hinata lurched forward, along with Kyoshi. Shino even looked at them curiously.

Shina jumped backwards and far away.

'Where did she learn that?' Kyoshi thought, 'I thought only they knew it, and they're all practically gone, except for a runaway and that other boy…But he doesn't seem intent on teaching anyone for the time being…'

"Why's she jumpin back?" Kiba asked, "She's clearly already won the fight."

"Not quite," Kyoshi pointed towards the ball of flame.

When the ball finally disappeared, it left a heavily singed dent in the floor. But Taura wasn't hurt. A large sphere of water was protecting her.

"What is that?" Kiba shouted

"Water Prison Jutsu." Kyoshi answered, "But…This is a strange move on Taura's account, almost idiotic. Since every part of her body is touching the prison, she can't disperse it."

"Um…What…Does that mean?" Hinata asked shyly

"It means Taura is virtually trapped within the sphere of water."

"Then why did Shina jump backwards?" Kiba asked.

"Just watch."

Taura made hand signals within the sphere, some how shouting, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

Literally, a giant vortex of water shot from the sphere of water and at Taura!

Shina smirked. Her hand shot forward and silver cords unwound themselves from her hand, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Fire ran from Shina's mouth and along the silver cord. The tendrils of flame flew straight into Taura's water vortex. A massive amount of steam arose from it and clouded the area. A rush of energy flurried around, slamming both Ninjutsu users backwards.

When the steam cleared, both were seen. Taura was out of her sphere, on her hands and knees breathing hard. Shina was about twenty feet away, sitting and leaning backwards on her hands, trying to catch her breath too. Both wearily rose after awhile.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kyoshi shouted, "If we keep going on this way, both of you will be dead at the end of training!"

The two girls collapsed. Kyoshi caught Taura while Kiba caught Shina.

"Damn…" Shina said, "I thought I could beat her this time for sure."

"Hey, you guys are using two opposite element based jutsus." Kiba said, "Did you ever consider learning a different based jutsu?"

"No, not really." Shina stated, "I don't want to beat her because my element can beat hers. I want to beat her because I'm better!"

Taura told Kyoshi along the same things.

"Alright, next…"

* * *

"Naruto, you're up against Ryuusei." Kitsunata commanded. 

"What?" Naruto asked, "I've gotta fight a girl?"

Ryuusei faced off Naruto. Glaring at him, she said angrily and sarcastically, "Well _excuse me _for not being the right sex for you to battle! Apparently I should've been born a boy, just so during our battle today _you_ wouldn't have to fight a **_girl_**!"

"Exactly." Naruto answered.

Ryuusei rolled her eyes and said sarcastically still, "Oh, so what you're saying is that just because I'm a girl that automatically makes you better than me? That you'll automatically win?"

"Yup."

Suzuko, from the side lines, sighed, "Now he's got her all riled up… This is over already…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Ryuusei is a really good Kunoichi. But when she's angry? She's even better. I know, most people get worse when they're angry. Not Ryuusei."

"If you two are done…" Kakashi said in a bored tone

"Oh, I'm ready to beat this brat up alright." Ryuusei said.

"Alright…Begin!"

"Lightning Shield!" Ryuusei raised her arm. Lightning and thunder flourished from her palm. She made a circular motion around her, and a thin coat of electricity encased Ryuusei. "I must warn you. If you hit me with a physical attack, you could get hurt pretty badly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said, not listening at all, "Enough girl talk! Let's fight!"

Naruto ran forward, his fist the first thing he swung at Ryuusei. As Naruto's fist collided with Ryuusei's barrier, Ryuusei clapped a hand to her head saying, "Naruto, do you ever listen?"

Naruto jolted and fell backwards. Ryuusei sighed, letting her barrier down.

"Is he…" Suzuko said.

"Yup," Ryuusei answered, "He's out of it alright. A classic case of putting your foot in your mouth."

"That was embarrassing…" Sakura commented.

"Winner: Ryuusei. Who want's to go next?" Kitsunata asked, "Kakashi? You pick this time."

"Hm…" Kakashi thought for a long time, "How about…Sakura and Suzuko?"

"I guess we're up against each other." Suzuko said good-naturedly, giggling a bit.

Sakura stepped into the large patch of sun opposite Suzuko.

"Begin!" Kitsunata shouted.

Suzuko slowly walked backwards and then stopped under the shade of some tall trees. She smiled.

'What's with her?' Sakura thought, 'What, is she afraid of a little sun?'

Suzuko waved at Sakura sweetly. She then suddenly melted into the shadows, looking at her bracelet.

"What?" Sakura shouted, "How'd she do that?"

Sasuke inquired at Suzuko's actions.

'Sakura will suppose that this is a new trick with the shadows.' Sasuke thought, 'But Suzuko's the only known master of the shadows to be able to control the shadows. Does that include being able to meld with the shadows as well? Not even Kyoshi Yuki, the Silent Shadow, master of all shadow based jutsus can do that.'

"Where'd she go?" Sakura said.

"You know, you really need to sharpen your skills." Suzuko stated, appearing right next to her.

Sakura jumped backwards. She looked at Suzuko and noticed that she was standing in shadow. Wait, Sakura hadn't been standing in the shadows! Where did they come from? Sakura looked upwards and found that the sun was directly over head, meaning that the sun's rays should be shining directly upon them.

The shadows around the supposed patch of sun waved in the wind, as if able to come off the ground. They shrank backwards and into Suzuko's heels.

'So she is controlling the shadows…' Sasuke thought. He smirked suddenly, 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

"How did you…How did you do that?" Sakura said.

"A lot of practice." Suzuko answered, "I'll end our match quickly."

"What?"

The shadows crept up Sakura's legs and engulfed in an orb of darkness. When it cleared, Sakura was laying peacefully on the floor, as if asleep.

"Way to go, Suzuko." Ryuusei said.

"Is it over?" Naruto said, waking up from his shock.

"Yes, Naruto." Kitsunata answered, "The Winner: Suzuko."

* * *

Yanagi changed her headband back to tying her hair. She tied her ribbon to her left forearm, to block the mark from sight. 

"Does it still hurt?" Marise asked.

"Yeah…" Yanagi answered, "But I've still gotta practice, you know."

"Yeah…Alright…"

"Hiyah!" Yanagi swung her sword with her right hand. Unused to using her right arm for swordsmanship, the heavy blade threw Yanagi off balance. "Whoa!" She shouted as she fell awkwardly.

"I gotcha!" Lee said, catching Yanagi this time, "You know, that is your fifth time since practice began."

"I know…" Yanagi said, looking away in shame, "I'm a disgrace…I used to be so good at this too…But I never thought my left arm wouldn't be usable for such a long time…I never bothered to train my right arm for swordplay!"

"There is nothing shameful about it, Yanagi." Neji cut in, "Come on, back on your feet."

Yanagi nodded. With the help of Lee, she stood back onto her feet.

"Why not try to start from basics again." Tenten suggested.

"That's a great idea, Tenten!" Lee agreed.

"But that could take me months to get back to my original status!" Yanagi objected.

"Don't worry, Yanagi." Marise answered, "You take all the time you need." He smiled at his teammate.

"I guess I could try…" Yanagi said awkwardly.

* * *

"Bye, Ryuusei." Suzuko waved to her as she stepped into her compound. She closed the gate and locked it. She looked at complicated seals on the gate walls that shined a black purple. 

Suddenly, the silver bell on her wrist began to ring, clear and true.

"No…" Suzuko said, "It can't be…If it's ringing, then, his bracelet…" Suzuko looked up. There he was, standing right in front of her. Sandy red brown hair, bluish green eyes staring straight at her. An identical bracelet on his wrist was ringing too. The only difference was that his bell was a crescent moon.

* * *

"You're awake!" Suzuko shouted with joy.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Next Time, on _The Three Sacred Treasures…_

**Yanagi **–

He met her many, many years ago, back when they were only several years old. She was his only friend. After everything he has been through, can he remember her?  
The teams that arrived in the village for Chunin Exams are beginning to leave. Amidst their departure, a rumor sprouts of The Kenshiko herself appearing several villages away from Konoha…

Appearances can be deceiving.

Next Time, _Rumors of Thunder and The Keeper of Sand_


	3. Rumors of Thunder and The Keeper of Sand

**_The Three Sacred Treasures_**

_Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama_

_(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)_

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter Three

Rumors of Thunder and The Keeper of Sand

"Can you really be…?" Suzuko said hesitantly, as if she were in a dream that she didn't believe. But it was real. Gaara was really standing in front of her! She wanted to run to him, to hug him like she did back in the other village, when they were still friends. But after all these years, would he really still remember her?

"Gaara…" Suzuko whispered, barely letting herself believe it were really him. It was probably one of those dreams again…The ones of back in her village, the ones that was of her youngest years. In these dreams, she'd rush to him, hug him as there usual greeting. But then, a pair of gigantic hands would yank her cruelly away, like her parents had done at their last meet.

"Gaara, can it really be you?" Suzuko whispered again, "You…You probably don't remember me…"

"Of course I remember you." Gaara said, "You are Suzuko, my friend from the Sand Village."

Suzuko sighed in relief. He remembered her. At least he remembered her.

"Don't just stand there." Gaara commented.

Suzuko smiled broadly and ran to hug him, tears welling in her eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again, Gaara. I thought, when you left the village, you were gone for good!"

"When your parents took you away that day…I thought that you didn't want to see me again."

Suzuko looked surprised at Gaara, "Gaara! I would never do that to you! Of course I wanted to see you again! We were friends, weren't we?"

"We still are." Gaara stated.

He wasn't as harsh as he was with everyone else. With Suzuko it was different. Even with the knowledge of him being the Jinchuriki of a Demon, she'd befriended him anyway. She'd defended him when everyone else said he was nothing but a heartless and soulless monster. She'd lost all of her previous friends by befriending him. And still…She stuck by him all that she could. Their first meet was when she was three, and he was four. Both could already talk and had many conversations. She even snuck him sweet treats from her home. But at their last meet, when she was six, and he seven, she'd given him a part of her favorite bracelet that she'd made herself.  
_  
"To keep us bonded no matter where we are"_ was what she'd told him. The bracelets would ring whenever they were nearby each other.

"How do you get them to be quiet?" Gaara asked.

Suzuko giggled, "Just tell the bracelet to be quiet."

"Be quiet." Gaara growled at the bracelet. The bracelet gave one, last, loud, rebellious ring before falling silent. Suzuko laughed at the way the bracelet acted.

"Tell me again why these things have emotion?" Gaara inquired.

"Because, these bracelets were made with my shadow. They house emotions because I thought it would be funny."

Gaara shook his head.

"I think Suzuko's back." Someone called from deeper inside the compound.

"Keen, I'm over here!" Suzuko called to them.

Keen, Dosu, and Zaku walked over to them.

"Hello." Suzuko greeted them openly, "I hope you had a great day today."

"When we're here? Everything's great!" Zaku commented.

"A friend of yours I presume." Keen commented while looking at Gaara.

"Oh, this is Gaara." Suzuko answered, "Remember, I told you about him. And you three left the back door open again?"

"Sorry. Is he the guy you knew from the Sand Village?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Suzuko," Ryuusei shouted into the compound, "You're late for practice! Kitsunata's not very happy! Come on, what's taking you?"

"Hello, Ryuusei," Keen said, walking her inside. "What brings you here today?"

"Oh, our new Jounin Kitsunata has us on a training schedule. I think it's great, but Suzuko's already late."

"She's attending to a new patient this morning." Keen commented, "Did Suzuko tell you of the boy from the Sand Village?"

"Gaara? He's here? Now?" Ryuusei said in disbelief.

Keen nodded, "Yup. By the looks of his wounds, he got beat up pretty bad by the time he got here. Suzuko has been tending tohis woundssince last night when he showed up."

Ryuusei sighed, "I suppose she'll be here all morning then."

"Nope, I'm right here!" Suzuko exclaimed, "So, let's go."

"When do I get to meet Gaara?" Ryuusei asked.

"After practice. Now come on!"

"Coming!" Ryuusei answered.

"Bye Keen; say good morning to Zaku and Dosu for us!" They both exclaimed with a wave.

"Alright." Keen waved back.

* * *

"Where _have_ you been?" Kitsunata asked, "You're an hour late for practice! And I thought Kakashi was the one who's never on time."

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Kakashi stated.

"I'm really sorry, Kitsunata…" Suzuko said, "I had some important business this morning."

Kitsunata sighed, "It's fine. Come on, let's start practice."

"K."

"Today Kakashi and I will be demonstrating a fight between Jounin." Kitsunata said, "Ready Kakashi?"

"Of course, Kitsunata."

Kitsunata threw some kunai at Kakashi, and then flipped backwards and out of range. Kakashi dodged them easily.

* * *

"You're doing much better," Guy told Yanagi as she did simple chops with her sword.

"Thank you, Guy Sensei." Yanagi answered.

"Still can't move your left arm much?" Tsuyu asked.

"I can if I want to be in a lot of pain."

Marise was sitting some feet away, meditating.

"Why's he meditating?" Tenten asked Yanagi

"He always meditates. It's his morning training." Yanagi said, slashing at midair, "Yes! I did it! I'm almost there!"

* * *

Shina jumped upwards, throwing four senbon at some logs with paper targets on them. They landed on the logs, but only two made it to the very center of the targets. She landed, saying, "Damn. Taura can make those four…"

"Shina!" Kiba called, "We're over here!"

Shina looked up from her work, shouting, "Coming!" Shina pulled the senbon from the logs and ran towards her teammates' training area.

* * *

Nariko raised her right arm and flowers sprouted as tall as she would raise her hand.

"Stop showing off." Takara whispered to her.

Nariko laughed. The flowers burst into petals and blew into the wind.

"Honestly." Takara said.

"I see you two are getting along." Ino said

"Yeah." Nariko answered.

"We're going to be late for practice." Shikamaru said, walking up behind Ino.

"Good morning, Shikamaru." Nariko said.

"Seriously, we're going to be late." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, oops." Nariko said.

"Does no one know what time it is or something?" Shikamaru asked

The three girls exploded into laughter.

"What?" Shikamaru inquired.

* * *

Kitsunata and Kakashi slammed their kunai together. They pulled back and slashed at each other, each counteracting the other's attack.

"They know each other's move before the other even makes it!" Ryuusei said in surprise.

"They must spar quite a lot." Suzuko stated.

"Come on, Kakashi, you can do better than this!" Kitsunata said, panting

"This is strange." Naruto said, "Why can't Kakashi just beat her? She's just a little girl!"

"Speak for yourself, Naruto." Kitsunata shouted to him, throwing a kunai his way, purposely missing his ear; the kunai landed in the tree behind him.

Kakashi threw his kunai at Kitsunata, who dodged it. What she didn't expect was when Kakashi rushed her. He stuck out his hands and began to tickle her. Kitsunata began to giggle. He tickled her some more.

"This is strange." Ryuusei said, "I've never seen a Jounin tickle their opponent before."

Kitsunata suddenly shot upwards, looping her arm around Kakashi's neck in a headlock.

"Say it." Kitsunata said.

"Alright, you win." Kakashi answered.

Kitsunata let Kakashi go, "That's only the second time I beat you."

"Bravo, both of you!" Suzuko cheered.

"Thank you, Suzuko." Kakashi answered.

"Now, then, who wants to go next?" Kitsunata asked.

"Ooh, I do, I do!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand and waving it enthusiastically.

"Alright, Naruto." Kitsunata said, "Now, this time, we'll have Suzuko fight him."

Suzuko stood and walked to the opposite side of Naruto.

"Ready? Begin!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you!" Naruto stated

Suzuko simply stood there. Naruto ran at her, his fist coming first. A vortex of shadows came up in front of her. Instead of his fist colliding with Suzuko, Naruto hit nothingness and toppled inside the vortex. In the shadows under some trees off to the side is where Naruto reappeared.

"Fine, if you wanna play with the shadows!" Naruto shouted; he began his Shadow Clone Jutsu with the hand sign.

Recognizing the hand sign, Suzuko shouted, "Naruto, don't!"

Too late. Naruto burst into dust and smoke, flooding Suzuko. When Naruto reappeared, he was ten of him.

"Here I come!" The ten Narutos yelled. They ran forward, surrounding Suzuko.

Suzuko closed her eyes, trying to feel out who the real Naruto was, and which ones were not. Suzuko's concentration was broken when Kitsunata shouted out, "Stop the match!"

* * *

Suzuko and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"But why?" Naruto asked

"Do you not know what jutsu you are using?" Kitsunata said in a lecturing tone.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu." Suzuko and Ryuusei said together, "A forbidden jutsu."

"Exactly." Kitsunata said, "Now, who can tell me exactly _why_ this technique is forbidden? Suzuko?"

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu," Suzuko said, "Is forbidden to all those who are under Kage level for one main reason. The Shadow Clone Jutsu splits the user's chakra amongst the clones. This can be highly dangerous, especially during battle. If the user has used too much of her/his chakra, or doesn't have that much chakra to begin with, the user can be rendered useless. This will give the opponent an easy opening to attack."

"Precisely." Kitsunata agreed, "Naruto, you are not to use that jutsu while I am still your Jounin, do you understand me?"

"But –." Naruto protested

"No buts, Naruto." Kitsunata stated

"But he's been using that technique since we got out of the Academy!" Sakura protested as well, "He even used it during the Chunin Exams!"

"If he used that technique to pass any part of the Chunin Exams then he shouldn't be a Chunin at all!" Ryuusei commented, "Good at the technique or not, it's still forbidden. Lots of shinobi train hard without using forbidden techniques. They are the ones who deserve to be Chunin."

Just then a huge bell sounded throughout the village.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked

"Oh, I forgot!" Kitsunata exclaimed, "That bell means that the other villages from the Chunin Exams are leaving. Do you want to go see them off?"

"I do." Suzuko answered.

"Me too." Ryuusei said.

"Alright, then." Kitsunata said, "You two come with me. The rest of you are welcome to come along too, but you don't have to. We'll see you in a little bit."

Kitsunata, Ryuusei, and Suzuko swiftly went to the main gates of Konoha Village.

* * *

"Hey!" Ryuusei waved at a girl with dark blue, almost black, hair and purple streaks. Her eyes were a grayish purple color. She wore simply loose dark blue pants and a tight grey black tank top. Around her hands were gloves with the finger tips half way cut off for better grip. Her bangs were long and slightly spiky, while the rest of her hair was cut short.

Suzuko slowly approached a hulking, tanned boy. He was huge, complete with bulging muscles and eyes. His hair was cut really short, almost bald. He scowled at anything that moved. He wore a shirt that looked as if it were about to burst, including the fact that the sleeves seemed to have been ripped off. His pants seem to also have been long pants, but burst into shorts due to his overly muscled legs. His left arm was in a sling.

"Did I do that to you?" Suzuko asked the boy apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your arm…"

"Get out of the way!" The boy said rudely, pushing Suzuko with such a force that she fell completely over.

In a strange moment, Gaara suddenly appeared and caught Suzuko. He propped her back up, glaring at the boy.

"You got a problem with people apologizing to you?" Gaara said, glaring at him.

"I couldn't care less what this girl has to say." The boy answered, "I mean, she is just a wimpy little female."

"Good enough to beat you." Gaara retorted.

"You tryin to start somethin?" The boy turned to Gaara.

Gaara was about to start one of his signature jutsus when Suzuko stopped him, "It's alright. Come on, Gaara, let's move on."

"You're lucky your little girlfriend was here to save you." They boy stated, dragging his duck feet as he walked out of the village.

The two blushed at his comment before leaving the area together.

'He doesn't know how lucky he is…' Suzuko thought, 'Gaara surely would've demolished him if given the chance.'

* * *

"So who's your friend?" Ryuusei asked.

"Oh, Ryuusei, you haven't met him yet." Suzuko said cheerfully, "This is my friend from the other village. This is Gaara."

Ryuusei looked at him in surprise, "So you are Gaara. Suzuko talks about you a lot."

"Ryuusei!" Suzuko protested, "Anyway, who was that girl?"

"Oh, her? That was my opponent, remember? She and I are now officially allies. That was one of the main purposes of the Chunin Exams, right?"

* * *

Kitsunata stood with some of the other Jounin, laughing and joking around, when some students walked by.

"Did you hear about her?" A girl said to a boy.

"No, about who?" The boy asked

"About the deadliest Kunoichi from Kumogakure(Village Hidden Among Clouds)?"

"Where's Kumogakure?" The boy questioned.

"It belongs to the Thunder Shinobi; it's way off to the Northeast of Konoha by what the elders call the sea."

"So, what did you hear about her? Who is she?"

Kitsunata froze at the mention of Kumogakure and Thunder Shinobi.

"Well, rumor has it that she was spotted not too many villages away from this place. They say that she's probablyin the areato terrorize Konoha again, like she did five or sixyears ago. They say that she killed an entire clan and kidnapped a boy too."

* * *

'What's her name…' Kitsunata found herself thinking, 'What's her damn name?'

* * *

"What's her name?" The boy asked.

"They don't know her real name." The girl replied, "They sat that her parents didn't want her so badly that they never gave her a real name. Everyone just calls her Rai no Kenshiko(Sabre-Tooth Tiger of Thunder). Rumor has it that, if going by the pace that she can, she'll be here in less than two months."

* * *

_Everyone just calls her **Rai no Kenshiko**.

* * *

_Those were the words she said, right? Her. It was her. Kenshiko…

'Why is she coming to Konoha?' Kitsunata questioned in her mind, 'What reason would she have?'

"You know, they say she's no longer human." The girl said.

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. They say she's more like a demon, with no human emotions whatsoever."

Kitsunata roamed around the flood of students and their Sensei. She found that many of them were buzzing about Rai no Kenshiko. She even found out that many of the Jounin and Chunin from Konoha were discussing the same topic as well.

* * *

"Kitsunata Sensei," Suzuko called to her, "Shouldn't we get back to practice soon?"

"You know what, go back to the training sight and tell Kakashi to take over for today."

"But –." Suzuko protested.

Ryuusei looked concerned, "Are you feeling alright, Kitsunata Sensei?"

"Yeah," Kitsunata said, trying to stop her voice from going weak, "I'm fine…Just…Tired, I guess."

"Well rest up as much as you want." Suzuko said, "I'm sure Kakashi will be fine. I'll even stop by with Ryuusei and Yanagi to see if you're alright. We'll bring you something to help fatigue, too."

"Thanks." Kitsunata said, "I appreciate the help."

"No problem." Ryuusei and Suzuko said in unison.

Ryuusei and Suzuko left the main gates area with Gaara, looking back to see Kitsunata slowly walking towards what they assumed was her home.

* * *

"No one can really blame her." Ryuusei said, "Jounin or not, underneath she's still just a thirteen year old."

"I know…I hope she feels better." Suzuko said, "It must be tiring being a Jounin and all. Just imagine, Ryuusei, on your fifteenth birthday, Jiraiya Sensei says you'll be readyto become aJounin."

Ryuusei nodded.

* * *

"Where's Kitsunata?" Kakashi asked when Ryuusei and Suzuko arrived back at their training ground. Suzuko had long since seen Gaara off.

"She was feeling a bit tired." Ryuusei answered.

"I see." Kakashi said, "Well, we might as well get to practice."

* * *

"I'm worried about Kitsunata." Suzuko stated to Yanagi as the two walked to Kitsunata's home with Ryuusei and Gaara.

"Stop worrying." Gaara said, "If she's a Jounin, she'll be fine by tomorrow. Let's just give her the tonic and be on our way."

Suzuko smiled, "You're worried too, Gaara, how sweet."

"It's strange how Suzuko can just simply translate what Gaara says." Yanagi whispered to Ryuusei.

Ryuusei knocked on Kitsunata's door. No one answered. Ryuusei knocked again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

Inside, Kitsunata had already fallen asleep, holding onto an old album book. The picture in the very back, the most recent picture in there, was of a six year old Kitsunata and another girl. The girl was around nine or ten. This girl had golden eyes, like a hawks. But around the iris was a red brown ring, the usual color of a tiger's eye. She had golden hair with a streak of black running through her long bangs. In the picture her long, wavy hair was let down. She wore a tight dress the color of sapphires that reached to just above her knees. She already had the headband of a ninja academy graduate. No shoes were upon her delicate feet.

* * *

The two were smiling with unbound joy.

* * *

A female around the age of eighteen gracefully opened the door two the motel room. She walked in with delicately long legs. She wore a kimono made of silk, with dancing swords upon them. Her golden eyes flashed around the room momentarily before walking all the way in. Her face was fair and elegant. She was beautiful and had an exotic, spicy look in her red ringed irises.

"I have the information, Itachi." In her dainty hands she carried a thick scroll.

"Good work, my little Koji." A nineteen year old Itachi said, whisking behind her from the shadows. Reaching around her slim waist, Itachi took the scroll from "Koji". Taking time to kiss her once on the neck, which she smiled at, Itachi strode to the wall. He flipped the switch, turning on the lights. He placed the scroll on the table and began to read it.

"Where did you get this volume?" Itachi asked.

"From a library," "Koji" stated, "Courtesy of my old home village, Kumogakure. You'll find that it's very useful in leading us to the vassal of Kitsune."

Skimming over the scroll's contents, Itachi said, "If you found this in Kumogakure, maybe they have a complete volume of the Legend."

"I'll get to it right away." "Koji" answered.

"No, not tonight." Itachi said, "Tonight, you stay with me."

"Koji" smiled.

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Next Time, on _The Three Sacred Treasures…_

**Nariko – **

Kitsunata continues to have periodical fatigue. Her teammates begin to worry, and Ryuusei suspects it's not from being a Jounin. When Ryuusei confronts her of this, Kitsunata gives her no answer.  
The new teams begin to take in missions, where they will meet new dangers.

Shattered hearts can't be broken a second time...Can they?

Next Time, _Past Memories: Album of Love and Pain_


	4. Past Memories: Album of Love and Pain

**_The Three Sacred Treasures_**

_Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama_

_(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)_

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter Four  
Past Memories: Album of Love and Pain

"Is Kitsunata still out of it?" Ryuusei asked Kakashi when he finally arrived for practice.

Kakashi nodded, "Yup. She said she'll be fine soon, but she really isn't feeling up to it."

"I wonder if she'll be alright…" Suzuko said quietly.

"Finally, Kakashi!" Sakura shouted, "It sure took you a long time!"

"I had to check up on Kitsunata." Kakashi said.

"Can we please just get to practice?" Sasuke asked, "Why is it that everyone got to fight during practice except me?" Sasuke looked rather annoyed.

As they walked to the usual forest clearing for their training ground, Suzuko whispered to Sasuke, "Because Kitsunata knows you don't need practice."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Suzuko in question. She stared back at him, looking slightly deep in thought. Analyzing, if you will. She studied his face, looking for some small detail most would miss, even the person themselves. After a moment of staring, Suzuko suddenly broke into one of her signature, but so very cute, giggle fits.

This raised more questions inside Sasuke's head, but before he could ask what she was giggling about, they'd reached the training ground.

* * *

Shina jumped upward, throwing her four senbon at the logs with the paper targets again. This time, only three hit the logs, two hitting the center, one just simply hitting the log, and the fourth one flying off into the bushes.

"Shoot, it's like I'm getting worse or something." Shina said. Her mind kept wandering off. It wandered to somewhere, to someone. But whenever she snapped back to reality, she didn't know to whom.

"Shoot…I can't believe this is happening to me." Shina said, adjusting her headband, which was on her forehead.

Her comments were followed by an "OW!"

Shina's head shot up, to see Kiba walking out of the brush. The fourth senbon had flown straight into Kiba's right shoulder, the front part. Shina quickly went to him and pulled the senbon roughly out of his shoulder.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, "It's fine; I'm fine!"

"Hold still." Came the reply. Shina quickly pulled his jacket off. She pushed the sleeve of his under shirt up to reveal the hole the senbon had inflicted.

At her actions, both became slightly flustered.

"I-I'm fine, really, Shina." Kiba said.

"I told you: HOLD STILL." Shina said. She pulled a small vial from her leg bag. Opening it, she poured it onto Kiba's wound.

"Damn that stings!" Kiba said.

"Stop whining, Pup." Shina retorted.

"Why did you send a senbon at me in the first place?"

"Why were _you_ spying on _me_?" Shina's voice said coldly.

"Because, once again, you forgot about practice. I was late yesterday because of you. I swear, Kyoshi's going to kill me one of these days. He's always complaining about how I'm older and this and that…And how I'm supposed to be there on time."

"If it bothers you that much, then just don't come get me." Shina said icily, her tone a hurt one.

Kiba flinched at the tone she used. He'd never heard her like that before, only if they'd known each other a couple of days. Kiba softened a bit, "I didn't mean it like that."

Shina stopped applying the liquid, "Then what did you mean?" The blush on her face was gone.

"I just meant…I was…" Kiba stuttered. He didn't know what he'd meant by it. He had just been talking, right? Or was he trying to say something else?

"Just forget it." Shina said, back to her usual quiet tone. She replaced the cork onto the vial, putting it back inside her bag. She then proceeded to pull white bindings out of the same bag. She began to wrap the bloodied spot.

"Sorry…" Kiba mumbled. Shina momentarily glanced up at his comment before returning to her work.

* * *

"If you two are done with your little scene, hurry up!" Taura shouted at the two.

Shina looked away from Kiba and Taura, her cheeks burning. When Taura was gone, Akamaru entered the clearing. He was no longer the small "puppy" he was last year. He was huge! Akamaru's size was just a bit larger than a lion's!

"Hey, Akamaru!" Kiba said to his companion, "Shina, we'll get to the training grounds faster if we ride Akamaru. Come on!"

Kiba got onto Akamaru's back. Shina climbed on as well, taking care to not hurt the dog.

"He runs pretty fast, so hang onto something." Kiba said, "Oh, and duck if you see any overhanging branches."

"Oh, you're making this ride sound so fun and safe." Shina said sarcastically.

Kiba chuckled at her comment before saying, "Go ahead, Akamaru."

Kiba's words were truthful. Akamaru took off at a breakneck speed. Shina's original intentions were to hang onto Akamaru's fur, but decided that it would probably hurt. So, she began to search for something else to hang onto when Akamaru suddenly took off. Without thinking twice, Shina looped her arms around Kiba's waist.

Akamaru ran through the forest, and Shina and Kiba ducked as he ran by low branches. On one particular incident, Kiba narrowly ducked a branch, having been thinking about something else. He looked back at Shina, chuckling.

"Kiba –!" Shina pointed forward. Kiba looked in the direction she pointed.

_WHACK!_ Kiba got a mouth full of leaves.

Kiba spat the leaves out as Shina laughed, something most people rarely heard.

* * *

"I can't believe **I'm** the one who woke up late." Shikamaru said.

Nariko smiled shyly.

"Why're you still shy around me? I known you since you were born! I've held you!"

"Calm down, Shikamaru." Ino laughed, "Nariko's just a shy person!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat.

"We should probably get going, then." Nariko said quietly.

Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Marise, get ready again." Yanagi commanded, "I'm coming!" Yanagi was currently riding a horse. It was a pretty one, at that. Yanagi's horse's name was Nuedori(Golden Mountain Thrush); a female gold blonde horse, and silvery white mane. She wielded her sword, a lance equipped at the side.

Marise was also riding a female pure black horse named Yume(Dreams/Fantasies), holding a sword and a shield, another sword on the horse's saddle.

"Come on, Yanagi!" Marise said breathlessly, "We've gone through this a hundred times! We're going to be late again! It seems like that happens a lot lately…This isn't the Way of the Shinobi. Shinobi don't ride horses into battle! Besides, I haven't even had my morning meditation yet!"

Yanagi stopped her horse, "We've gotta train in all fields available, Marise. **_I _**have to train!"

Marise gave Yanagi a concerned look, "For what, Yanagi?" He said seriously, but quietly, "What are you preparing for?"

Yanagi looked away and fiddled with her horse's mane.

Marise's eyes opened wide in realization. He rode his horse up to her's, grabbing her hand, "Yanagi," He whispered, "You don't have to fight this alone. You have friends. You have your brother."

"I can't concern anyone else in my own affairs, Marise." Yanagi answered.

"You could get hurt if you attempt this alone!" Marise continued, "I don't want you getting hurt when you could easily avoid it!"

Yanagi's eyes were emotionless, "I can't be hurt anymore. I was dead the moment I was marked."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Marise exclaimed, "Why do you always do this? Why can't you just learn to lean on someone other than youself for once?"

* * *

"Where are they?" Tenten asked Neji, "Isn't Yanagi supposed to be your sister?"

"She wakes up before I do." Neji commented, "She takes Marise training somewhere off by the mountains."

"But, Neji," Lee said, "Don't you wake up at seven every morning? How much earlier does Yanagi wake up?"

"Much earlier." Neji answered.

* * *

Sasuke and Ryuusei blocked each others' attacks, throwing another attack at each other. Sasuke slid his leg under Ryuusei, and she fell over. She rolled to the side in time to dodge another of his attacks. She flipped backwards, throwing a barrage of shuriken at Sasuke before disappearing into the trees. Sasuke dodged the shuriken and followed Ryuusei.

"Wow, they really know how to take it to the next level!" Suzuko exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kitsunata smiled in agreement. She'd arrived a little while ago.

Sasuke and Ryuusei rolled out of the under brush, seeming to be wrestling more than anything else. Each pushed at each others' arms.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that Ryuusei is even a match for Sasuke…" Suzuko said, a peaceful smile playing on her face.

"That's a horrible thing to say about your teammate." Sakura said.

"You don't understand what I mean." Suzuko said serenely, "However good Ryuusei may be…Even though she is almost Jounin level…She can't trade experience learned here in the village for experience learned on the battle field. That's why I believe that Sasuke is stronger than Ryuusei, because he has more battle experience."

"That's some pretty deep thinking." Kitsunata said, "Most wouldn't even think of it that way."

* * *

"Give up!" Sasuke told Ryuusei.

"Not on your life, Uchiha!" Ryuusei answered.

* * *

"Heh hem." Jiraiya cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to him; their eyes shooting wide open, except Suzuko, who was used to his visits, and Sasuke and Ryuusei, who were too busy wrestling to notice.

"Jiraiya Sensei," Suzuko said, "What brings you here?"

"Well the Jounin and Hokage that don't have teams were ordered to hand out the missions." Jiraiya answered, "Some new policy the Lord Hokage came up with. Well, Kakashi and Kitsunata, here's your packet."

Jiraiya handed the thick folder over, which Kitsunata took. She opened it and flipped through a couple of pages. Kitsunata gave it a perplexed look, "You've gotta be kidding me! All these have to be done in _four months_? _How can they expect us to even finish half_?"

"Oh, now, it can't be that bad." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Not that bad?" Kitsunata argued, "Look, there are three sections in this whole folder. The first section is easy enough: We've just gotta do some chores around Konoha. But the second gets tough, and the third even tougher!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"How hard could it get?" Sakura stated.

"The second section is solely devoted to escorts." Kitsunata said.

"What're escorts?" Sakura asked, "What do you mean? What kind of escort?"

"It means we are supposed to escort certain people to different villages." Suzuko answered.

"Precisely," Kitsunata said, "If that isn't hard enough, just wait until the third section. We have to find an ancient scroll." Kitsunata rounded upon Jiraiya, "How the hell are we supposed to find this scroll? You didn't even give us an approximate area where they'd be! How can we finish this all in four months?"

"Fiery aren't you, little one." Jiraiya patted Kitsunata's head.

She glared at him, "I am not little!"

"Of course not." Jiraiya said, chuckling

"No, really, she's a Jounin." Kakashi stated.

* * *

"Damn it!" Ryuusei shouted.

"I forgot all about the fight!" Kitsunata stated. She turned to them. Sasuke now had Ryuusei pinned on the ground, the both still wrestling, "_You two can stop now_!"

Sasuke stopped and pulled off of Ryuusei. She stood, dusting off her clothes. She looked up, saying, "Jiraiya Sensei? What're you doing here?"

"That's a lovely thing to say to your Sensei, Boufuu."

"Boufuu?" Sakura questioned.

"Who's Boufuu?" Naruto asked.

"It's a name Jiraiya gave me, idiot." Ryuusei said.

"A certain someone has been cutting practice." Jiraiya said to her.

"_I_ haven't because _I_ don't even know what time it's supposed to be! _You_ were supposed to tell _me_ **weeks ago**!"

"Sasuke sure gave you some problems." Jiraiya commented, "I wonder why no one's nominated him yet."

"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know." Kitsunata said.

"All of you are making me feel so much better." Ryuusei said sarcastically.

"You both fought well." Suzuko said, "But, maybe, next time you two could try to stay _away_ from the wrestling section."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sasuke gave her a smug look.

"Wipe that look off your face, Uchiha." Ryuusei said.

"I beat you, and you know it." Sasuke answered.

"Did not!"

"Okay, enough arguing!" Kitsunata shouted, "We need to get to these missions if we want to even finish half. You could've at least given us an approximate location to the third section!" She yelled at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya put his hands up in resignation, "I'll see what I can get you."

* * *

"Come on, Naruto, how hard can it be to polish a statue?" Kitsunata called up to Naruto, who was polishing the head of a fifteen foot gold statue.

"I didn't even know that there was such a big statue in Konoha!" Naruto said, slipping on the head.

"No one told you to pick the highest part of the statue, Naruto." Sasuke stated, polishing the right arm of the statue.

"We've gotta hurry up if we want to finish, so…hurry up!" Kitsunata shouted, polishing the left arm.

"Alright!" Suzuko answered cheerfully from polishing the neck, standing on the slippery statue like it was perfectly normal.

Ryuusei watched Kitsunata carefully from polishing the stomach of the statue. Sakura and Kakashi were polishing the legs and feet.

"My arm is starting to hurt…" Sakura complained.

"Stop your whining down there!" Kitsunata said, "We're going to be doing a lot more hard stuff than this soon."

"Hey, Sakura, did you hear about the rumors some of the other Chunin are talking about?" Naruto said, "Master Iruka says that there's this wanted Jounin named Kenshiko running about."

"Hey, I heard that rumor, too!" Sakura answered, "Neji and Lee were talking about it on their way to practice today."

Kitsunata froze on the spot. She became numb.

"Kogitsune, Are you alright?" Sasuke asked her.

At that exact moment, Kitsunata lost her balance, slipping off of the statue.

"Kitsunata!" Suzuko called to her.

Sasuke dove off of the statue after Kitsunata. In desperation, he caught Kitsunata in midair. He fell down twelve feet and landed on his feet, sliding slightly, his legs aching from the force of the fall. His legs slid until he was practically crouching.

Snapping out of her daze when she fell, Kitsunata looked up at Sasuke, "What…How…"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, is she alright?" Suzuko, being carried down by the shadows of the statue, said.

"Tell me, Kitsunata, are you fatigued again?" Ryuusei asked, turning around on the ladder she stood upon.

"No, I'm fine. I……I'm fine really." Kitsunata answered.

"You should rest." Sasuke said sternly.

"But…"

"Kogitsune, rest." Sasuke said.

Kitsunata sighed, "Fine…"

Sasuke moved her towards a tree in a shaded spot that pointed slightly away from the statue.

Sasuke smiled at her, "Hang in there."

"I'm fine, Sasuke." Kitsunata answered, "Just make sure they get this statue finished before noon. We have on more Konoha chore until we start the escorting section."

"Okay." Sasuke said.

* * *

After Sasuke left, Kakashi came to Kitsunata, "What is it, Kitsunata?"

Tears welled into Kitsunata's eyes, "She's back…She's back, Kakashi. I don't know what to do. I…I want to see her because I miss her…a lot. But…what will her reaction to me being here be?"

"I'm sure she'll be delighted, just like Sasuke." Kakashi said.

* * *

Shina wiped her brow. It was hot outside, and they had been charged with cleaning the house of an old couple. She had currently been moving some of the furniture into corners for easy sweeping. Shina picked up a large and heavy box. Much too heavy for one person, but she didn't realize that until it was up in the air. Shina stumbled with the box, her feet dragging, about to trip…

"Let me help." Came Shino's voice.

The box slowly and carefully lifted out of Shina's arms. Shina sighed with relief when she felt something crawl over her foot. Shina looked down and screamed loudly, jumping ten feet back.

"What's the matter?" Kiba and Taura entered the room in a flash.

Shino's intentions had been good. He'd used his control over his chakra eating bugs to lift the box.

"Are those…" Taura hesitated, "Bugs?"

Shino nodded.

Shina took a deep breath and apologized, "Shino, I apologize for freaking out at your bugs. It was just…Unexpected. I hadn't known you were a Bug Tamer before."

Shino nodded, accepting the apology.

"Now that that moment of stupidity is over," Taura commented, "Can we please get back to work? We have a lot to do today!"

"Alright." They all agreed.

* * *

Kentaro and Asuma's team were currently washing the upstairs wooden floorboards of a house with wet towels. Ino, Takara, Choji, Kentaro, and Asuma were charged with the insides of the huge home. Nariko and Shikamaru were told to go outside and wash the balcony around the entire upstairs home.

Nariko started from the eastern side; Shikamaru the western side. They placed the wet towels onf the floor and ran as fast as they could, pushing the towels along the balcony. Shikamaru passed by a door nearby. Ino walked out and slipped on the floor, colliding with Shikamaru!

"Shikamaru!" Ino said, her crouched over him slightly.

"What?" He asked rebelliously, trying to hide the apparent blush from his face.

Nariko ran as fast as she could to the scene without tripping, "What happened?" She asked shyly.

"_I _was trying to clean this balcony when Ino collided into me." Shikamaru answered.

"I was just coming out to tell you that Kentaro said to take a break for a little while." Ino answered.

Nariko sat down and sighed in relief, " Finally…I never knew how tiring it was to clean the top floor of a house."

* * *

"We have to move these rocks?" Marise asked, looking at the rocks thoughtfully.

"Yup." Tsuyu answered, "That's what this paper says, right Guy?"

Guy nodded, "Right."

"I…guess it'll be easy enough." Tenten said.

"The question is, how?" Yanagi asked, checking her newly acquired swords. She had two tied to her left hip and one strapped to her back. It was much larger and slim; easy to handle but a great sword.

"Try breaking them into smaller pieces." Marise suggested.

"That is a great suggestion, Marise." Lee commented.

"Thanks." Marise said in a modest tone.

"Well we might as well get started." Yanagi said, "I can even practice my new skill!"

"And what's that, Yanagi?" Neji questioned.

"Well, one thing out of the Cursed Seal was good." Yanagi said, "Now that my left arm is able to move again, I can now use two swords, one in the left, and the other on the right."

Yanagi touched the hilts of her swords. Drawing them, their individual gems shined brightly. The one in Yanagi's left had large a red spinel gem on the pommel and an amber scabbard with decorative dark red straps. The other had a huge yellow Ceylon sapphire embedded in the pommel. It had a silver scabbard with decorative straps too, this time they were yellow.

"Cool new swords." Tenten commented.

"The red one is Fushichou, the Firebird. In other words, the Phoenix." Marise said knowledgably, "The yellow one is Raichou, the Thunderbird. They are twin swords, as you can tell by the same designs for not only the sword, but their scabbards as well. The only difference is that one is of thunder yellow, and the other of fire red."

Everyone stared at him in wonderment.

"I helped Yanagi pick them out." Marise said.

"Well, anyway, I need to break them in." Yanagi commented.

"Why do you have to break a sword in?" Tsuyu asked.

"Because I don't know which style to use with them to make them most effective." Yanagi stated, "If not, in battle these swords might not do anything at all."

They proceeded to breaking the rocks into smaller pieces. Yanagi swung her swords around, their blades gleaming in the sun. She pulled them together in an x like position. She slashed the nearest rock in the blink of an eye. One minute it was whole, the next it was cut into proportionate fours. The two top pieces slid off.

"That small enough or smaller?" Yanagi asked Marise.

Marise studied the pieces and said, "Maybe just a bit smaller. We want to be able to move these stones easily. The elders of the town like this route for walks, but that recent rockslide just really messes things up. The good thing is, no one was hurt."

The entire group continued with their work, going as fast as they could to save time.

Marise leaned against the rock, head tilted to the sky, eyes clouded; as if in meditation.

"Is he meditating?" Tenten asked.

Yanagi nodded, "If you want to know why he meditates so much, then just keep watching and you'll find out why."

After a few more moments, a sun colored chakra suddenly released from Marise in gold orange tendrils. The rock he leaned on suddenly cracked. Marise stood straight, and the rock broke into a million pieces.

"That was cool!" Lee shouted.

Marise snapped out of his meditating state, "What? Oh, you mean breaking the rock?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Alright, we're going to pick up today's escort." Kitsunata said, over her fatigue. She held that brown, slightly faded album, the one from two days ago. She held it dearly. "I've divided the escorts by importance to the escort, and then by nearest." The sun was beginning to set.

Everyone was exhausted from the work.

Naruto, lying on the floor in front of Kitsunata, said, "I can't believe we did all our village chores in one day!"

Sakura sat next to him, nodding in agreement.

Sasuke coolly leaned against a nearby building, the setting sun behind him. Suzuko sat elegantly on a pile of wood next to Sasuke. Kakashi stood next to Kitsunata going over the escort files. Ryuusei was the only one standing completely up, although she looked as if she were about to go lean on the wall with Sasuke.

Kitsunata turned around. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she said, "The sun is setting. We still have time to escort the people who need escorting nearest to the village first."

"What?" Sakura whined, "But…We already did so much today!"

"We're on a timed schedule." Kitsunata said, "We don't have time to waste!"

"But we still have like four months!" Naruto stated.

"I don't think you understand the pressings of only having four months." Kitsunata stated. She pulled out a huge pack of papers and dropped it. It fell to the floor, making a large bang. "These are all the escorts we have to do. And then there's the third section. It's just to find one little scroll. These are its papers." Kitsunata pulled out an even thicker pack of papers and dropped it next to the other, to show them the size difference. This alerted all of the Chunin to look carefully.  
"But this pile?" She said, standing a foot on the second pile of papers, "It's garbage. This is only papers on the people and places the scroll might have been seen, and what the scroll might look like. But these papers? They date back over a hundred years. They were newly written, but the information is old. And see this?" Kitsunata dipped her hand back into the substantially smaller folder, "Is all the recent information about the scroll." Kitsunata pulled no papers out and pretended to drop some papers. "Now do you see why I am rushing you?" Kitsunata questioned, "And this, is only the approximate area that we'd be able to find it at. It might not even be right." Kitsunata pulled out one piece of paper. "This is a map of the entire Land of Wind, belonging to Sunagakure and the Sand/Wind Ninja and its surrounding area. We have to search it, and also not get caught by the Ninja their."

Suzuko looked away and at the sun sadly. Only Ryuusei and Sasuke noticed this.

"Can't we just ask them nicely for the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we can't, idiot." Sasuke stated, "What, _do you think that we can just **waltz** _into their head village, ask them for the scroll, and **_they'll give it to us_**!"

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded, "That'd be the nice thing to do!"

"Well guess what Naruto?" Ryuusei said, "These Ninja are **not** going to be _nice_ to us. They won't give that scroll up no matter what. They'll probably execute us on the spot!"

"What's so important about this scroll anyway?" Sakura wondered.

"Didn't _any_ of you **_learn anything _**during the Chunin exams?" Suzuko snapped suddenly, "When you are given a mission, you **don't **ask questions! You just carry it out. That is the Way of the Shinobi. We are tools for our village to gain the upper hand. We do as we are told without questions or hesitation. That is to be a true Shinobi. We are to pass over land as swiftly and as silently as a shadow, to be unseen by the enemy, to complete missions without failure. If you _cannot_ carry these words in your heart, mind, and soul, you will **_never_** be a **true** Shinobi. You must be as cold as ice while facing down an opponent; you must be as fiery and fierce as the sun during the heat of battle and war. If you cannot balance these, you cannot be a Shinobi."

"Well put, Suzuko." Kitsunata said, picking up the papers and hastily stuffing them back into the folder. "Now do you see why we must hurry? We've got just four months to escort all of these people and find this scroll. Go home and start packing."

* * *

"Well, that should do it." Yanagi said, tying her pack up.

"Got everything, Yanagi." Neji questioned, walking into her room.

Yanagi nodded, "Yup. My swords were newly polished too. Can I take Nuedori too?"

"Yanagi," Neji said.

"I promise she won't get in the way!" Yanagi stated, "She along with Yume can help carry supplies and stuff. Or, they could carry some of the escorts."

Neji sighed, unable to say no to his little sister, "Fine. Just make sure she doesn't mess the mission up."  
"Thanks Neji!"

"It took you two long enough!" Lee shouted, eager to begin the mission.

"What's with the horses?" Tenten asked.

Both Marise and Yanagi had brought Yume and Nuedori.

"They're to help the escorts or carry some of our packs." Yanagi said.

They looked to Guy and Tsuyu to see if it were alright.

The two shrugged and said in unison, "I guess it'll be alright."

* * *

Shina jumped upwards and threw her four senbon. Two landed in the targets and the other two, this time, landed on the log.

"Well, at least it's an improvement…" Shina said glumly, pulling the needles from the logs.

"You should really get some rest…" Hinata suggested shyly.

"Huh?" Shina turned to Hinata, "What do you mean?"  
"I…I mean you just…just look tired that's…that's all." Hinata stated

Hinata's words were true. It had been just barely one day when they'd finished their village chores. Right after that, they'd moved on to their escorts. Here they were, camping somewhere between the middle of the forest outside of Konoha and the end of the forest. This was the first that they'd gotten a break.

Shina looked away, then back at Hinata. Hinata had already left, though. Shina sighed. She was right. She felt exhausted. But she needed to practice her senbon. Her kunai throws were excellent, and her shuriken barrages were near perfection. Just senbon. They were much lighter than kunai or shuriken, and the difference in weight was the reason she couldn't get it right, right?

* * *

Taura sat by the nearby river bank on a piece of rock that over stretched a lake near. Her feet hung in the water as she watched the stars. Taura sighed in content. The river and the lake were absolutely refreshing.

Taura closed her eyes and slowly used her chakra to manipulate the river and lake water. It rose up into the air and made it swirl into different shapes.

* * *

Nariko began to pack her things. They were given some time to pack up there things. Nariko picked up a photo in a gold and silver frame. The picture showed a woman with extremely long blonde hair and green blue eyes. Her eyes shone confidence and determination.

She smiled sadly at the picture before packing it into her pack. She packed a couple more articles of clothes before tying it shut.

Nariko walked downstairs where Ino was waiting for her.

Their father entered the room, smiling happily at them.

Nariko hugged her father, "I'll come back, I promise."

"You know we can't make promises when it comes to missions." Inoichi stated.

"But –." Nariko protested.

"Nariko, we've been through this." Inoichi leaned down to be eye level with his youngest daughter, "You can't make promises when you are going on a mission, no matter the circumstances."

Nariko looked away. Ino put an arm around her sister and led her out the door, waving good bye to her father.

* * *

"It took you long enough." Shikamaru stated when he saw Ino and Nariko. However, his face became horrified as he saw that his best friend's little sister was in tears. "Ino, what……What happened?"

"I'll explain it later," Ino answered, her arm around her little sister to give her support.

"Choji and Takara arrived a little bit ago." Shikamaru stated, "Kentaro Sensei and Asuma Sensei are getting impatient. They want to start as soon as possible."

"Alright then." Ino answered.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the door of Kitsunata's home. He rapped upon the door several times without any answer. He shrugged and unlocked the door with his key.

"Kogitsune?" Sasuke called to her, "Where are you? You're usually not the one to be later than everyone else, especially not Naruto."

No answer came, except a sob from somewhere in the house. Sasuke turned the lights on and walked deeper inside.

"Kogitsune?" Sasuke called again, this time more urgently. As he approached the bedroom, the crying sounds increased.

Sasuke pushed the door open and found Kitsunata on the floor, crying. The album she seemed to be carrying everywhere now had fallen off her desk. But another had also fallen from her desk. It had opened to a picture where Kitsunata was arguing angrily with the hawk eyed girl, caught on a picture. Kitsunata appeared to be so angry…So spiteful, unlike the way they were in the other photo.

Sasuke quickly walked over to her, "Kogitsune…Who..?"

Kitsunata flew to him and curled into his arms. She did this when they were younger and was distressed. He patted her head as usual and tried to calm her down.

Kitsunata looked up at Sasuke, the tears welling in her eyes again, "I have to tell you. I should've told you a long time ago."

Sasuke and Kitsunata walked in silence to the meeting point of their team. Small chat came up every now and then but not often. Everyone was too tired to speak. When night fell for several hours, Kitsunata and Kakashi decided to let them rest for the night. They set up camp at the edge of a small clearing near a stream for bathing. Kitsunata and Ryuusei went to find firewood while Suzuko and Sasuke went to get water. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were to set up the campsite.

* * *

"Why?" Ryuusei suddenly asked.

Kitsunata stood straight, a large twig in her arms, "Why, what?"

"The fatigues. What's going on, Kitsunata Sensei?"

"A fatigue is a fatigue, Ryuusei."

"I mean this in no disrespectful reason, Kitsunata Sensei," Ryuusei said, her eyes locked onto Kitsunata's with a serious tone, "I do not believe these 'flash fatigues' are real fatigues. I noticed that every time this 'Rai no Kenshiko' came up, you had these fatigues. Who is she? Do you know her? How do you know her?"

Kitsunata remained silent, trying to avoid Ryuusei's eyes but found that she couldn't.

"Please tell me." Ryuusei said with concern.

"You are too perceptive for your own good." Kitsunata finally said, smirking, but a glint of sadness flashing in her eyes briefly. "Everyone is inclined to have their secrets. I would tell, but in due time, Ryuusei. I will tell you. Rest assured, it won't get in the way of our mission. Now hurry and help me get this firewood. I'm tired."

"Of course, Kitsunata Sensei."

* * *

_**To Be Continued…

* * *

**_Next Time, On _The Three Sacred Treasures…_

**Taura – **

The Chunin teams of Konoha have set out to complete their second section missions. They find that it is rather hard to cross between the borders of countries unseen. A pair of watchful eyes watches them wherever they go, tracking their every movement.

Next Time, _Golden Orbs of Ringed Fire_


	5. Golden Orbs of Ringed Fire

The Three Sacred Treasures

Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama

(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter Five

Golden Orbs of Ringed Fire

Naruto panted, his pack dragging on the floor.

"Hurry up, Naruto." Sakura called to him, "You're dragging us behind!"

"My pack's too heavy…" Naruto complained.

"No one told you to pack so much." Kitsunata said.

Suzuko chatted amiably with the escort, a young woman with brown hair and eyes.

"Here, let me help." Ryuusei lifted the pack easily and walked on.

Naruto blinked and shouted, "I don't need a girl to help me with my things!"

"Sure seemed that way." Sasuke said coolly from up front.

Naruto glared at him. From amongst the forest, golden eyes watched them in secrecy, tracking their moves. The person who owned these orbs smiled. In a flash of golden thunder, the spy was gone.

* * *

Shina looked deep in thought as their team walked forward, in a formation around the four escorts they were to bring. She was at the end. Taura trailed behind a bit, "What's wrong with you?" She asked crudely.

Shina side glanced at Taura, "You're out of formation."

"That's not the answer."

"It's none of your business." Shina said.

"And they say I'm colder than ice." Taura commented, "What is it, Shina? Thinking about your little crush Kiba?"

Shina looked surprised. With a blush upon her face, Shina shouted, "Shut up! You don't know anything! You're just like you always were at the academy, even after two years. Always playing jokes and pranks on everyone."

"Yes, and you are exactly the same too. TOO SERIOUS. I mean, get real. If you want him to like you, have a little fun. Just go with it!"

"No, Taura." Shina said, "That's your style, and I'm not one of your academy followers who were exact clones of YOU!"

Taura turned away, a grin on her face, arms shrugged in submission, "So I was popular. What's your point?"

"Just forget it." Shina said.

"That's what you always say. Not everyone can just simply **forget it**. After all, we are just human."

"Go hit your head on a tree." Shina said.

"How very rude," Taura taunted. "Don't you know anything about manners? Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Why do you want to know."

"Just answer me!"

Shina sighed, "Last night, when we were finally able to cross the border and into the Land of Earth, when we were going to bed, I collected the wood, remember?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"I say this pair of eyes." Shina said.

"Eyes?"

"Yeah. They were yellow…No gold. They were ringed with red, like a demon's."

"You're sure you saw these eyes?" Taura asked.

Shina nodded.

"Kinda like those." Taura pointed into the forest, where those gold orbs were. The owner suddenly darted away.

"What the hell?" Shina shouted.

"Sssh!" Taura said, "You don't want to scare the escorts!"

"We have to tell Kyoshi or Kurenai!" Shina stated.

Taura nodded in agreement, "But tonight."

"Why tonight?"

"Cause, these are our last escorts. We don't want them knowing that the entire time there was a possibility that they were being followed!"

* * *

"Please tell me we're not lost?" Ino stated.

Kentaro chuckled, "It just looks that way, Ino. Calm down. We will be perfectly fine. Look, we just have to keep walking straight, and we'll hit border by sunset."

"Okay, good." Ino sighed in relief.

Nariko walked quietly alongside Takara and Ino. Shikamaru watched Nariko and Takara talk.

"What's wrong, Nariko." Takara asked in her usual growl like tone.

Nariko shook her head.

"You can tell me." Takara said.

A tear shed from Nariko before she hastily wiped it away.

"I'm hungry!" Choji complained.

"Here," Kentaro pulled a package of non-fat potato chips from his pack, "Eat these."

"Thanks!" Choji exclaimed, taking the bag graciously and immediately starting on it.

'He thinks of everything.' Sarutobi thought to himself.

He stared for a long time at a specific spot in the brush that he'd thought shined gold.

* * *

"Bye!" Yanagi and Marise waved to the last of their escorts.

"Now all that is left is to find the scroll." Guy said to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu nodded, "Easier said then done."

"Yanagi," Neji said, "Let's go."

Yanagi turned to her brother and said, "Okay. Come on Marise."

"Coming." Marise answered cheerfully.

'Yanagi listens to every word Neji tells her to do.' Lee thought to himself, 'Why?'

Tenten's precise eyes caught a flash of gold in the brush. She looked closer and found that there was no one.

* * *

Kitsunata sat with her back against a tree. It was night, and they were just leaving the village. Just one more escort, and they could leave to find the scroll. She flipped between pages of her album, the one with good pictures.

"You miss her don't you, Kogitsune." Sasuke said, sitting down next to her.

"Of course I do." Kitsunata answered.

Sakura, who sat by the fire at the middle of the camp, threw Kitsunata an envious look.

"This really isn't my field." Sasuke said.

"I know."

"I'm the one who doesn't want to see my sibling."

"I know, Sasuke, about Itachi and his horrors." Kitsunata said. "Don't worry about it…"

'Why does she get to hang around with Sasuke?' Sakura thought.

"Yeah, but I can't not worry." Sasuke said, "If this keeps going on the way it is…"

"Honestly, Sasuke don't worry about me." Kitsunata said.

"Kogitsune…Fine."

* * *

"I'm going to go get some more firewood." Suzuko said to them, "We could use some more."

"Alright." Ryuusei said, "Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Suzuko walked into the forest, walking around the area looking for fallen limbs. It was beautiful and absolutely silent. She gracefully walked amongst the trees on this serene night, her attention no longer on firewood. It was now on the stars and night sky. They enchanted her. Something moved amongst the shadows, but she didn't seem to notice.

Golden orbs appeared somewhere in the brush and watched Suzuko's majestic figure as she began an elegant dance. Suzuko seemed to be dancing for the sky. She smiled. Then, in a sudden movement, she stopped, her eyes trained upon the golden orbs.

"Hello." Suzuko said, "You've been watching my team and I for quite some time now, haven't you?"

The owner of the eyes tried to leave, but found that it was impossible with Suzuko's eyes upon them.

"If you want to be friends I would accept." Suzuko said cheerfully, "If you are hungry, you're welcome to come join my friends and I back at camp."

The owner shook her/his head.

"Yeah, my friends might attack you." Suzuko said.

Suzuko analyzed the person's eyes, saying, "You have golden eyes like a hawk's. You are extremely precise. The red ring around your irises…Signifies fire, or love. Are you in love with someone? It also signifies warmth, like a fire burning warmly next to you. But theirs is also something else. A tint of blue, sadness…It's very small because you don't think a lot on what makes you sad, do you?"

Her voice faltered, "Huh…What?"

"It's true." Suzuko said, "If you need someone to talk to, I'd be more than happy to talk to you."

Suzuko turned towards the sky, then back at the girl of whom she'd been talking with. However, she was gone. Suzuko smiled to herself.

* * *

"They're all still on escort missions." 'Koji' said to Itachi.

"Good work." Itachi answered.

"Finding the scrolls may take a while." 'Koji' stated.

Itachi waved it off, "Let them find the scrolls. Take them from them when they find the scrolls. For now, just simply track them."

"As you wish, Itachi." 'Koji' said.

"Shall we move to the next town? I'm getting bored here."

"I am yours to command." 'Koji' said. "You know of the rumors they speak most of now?"

"Let them talk. We shall see how many different rumors they have come up with."

'Something about that Suzuko Hikari…' "Koji" thought, 'She…Saw right through me…With just a simple analyze of my eyes. But…How? How can this be?'

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _** **_

* * *

_**Next Time, On _The Three Sacred Treasures..._

**Suzuko – **

Kakashi and Kitsunata's team head back to Konoha to retrieve their last escort. She is the daughter and only heir to the main house of a large clan from the Land of the Sea. But on their way into Konoha, they meet a young boy, left behind from the Chunin Exams.  
As they struggle towards the Land of the Sea, Sasuke finds that, as he spends more time with her, memories of Kitsunata become harder and harder to remember…He is afraid that he is beginning to forget…

A lost child will always find their way home.

Next Time, _Journey Across Land, Quest Against Time_


	6. Journey Across Land, Quest Against Time

The Three Sacred Treasures

Seichuu no Katana, Kaichou no Kagami, Chiyu no Magatama

(Sword of Loyalty, Mirror of Unity, Jewel of Healing)

Pierce of Valor, Reflection of Wisdom, Shine of Benevolence

Part One

Identity Lost

Chapter Six

Journey Across Land, Quest Against Time

"It's great to be back in Konoha!" Naruto shouted, breathing in deeply.

"Finally…" Sakura whined, "I can't believe we finished all of those in just a month! Kitsunata's driving us like cattle…We can finally get some rest…"

"Not quite." Suzuko stated, "Look here." She pointed to a place on their papers.

"You're supposed to call her Kitsunata Sensei." Sasuke commented.

"It says we have one more mission before we can go looking for our last part of our missions." Ryuusei said.

"Ah……" Naruto and Sakura whined

"Stop whining back there!" Kitsunata called behind her. She was about twenty feet in front of them. "No telling how we'll find that scroll after this. This should be a luxury compared to what we're going to do afterwards."

Kakashi, bringing up the rear, chuckled at Sakura and Naruto's faces.

"It's like you two have never been on a mission before." Ryuusei said.

"When do we get to stop our missions and take a break?" Naruto complained.

"When we're through." Ryuusei said coldly.

Suzuko shook her head, giggling.

"Open the gates!" Kitsunata shouted to the gate guards of Konoha.

The gate guards looked at her face, and then to a packet of paper, shouting: "What's your name?"  
"Jounin Taka Kitsunata and Hatake Kakashi." Kitsunata shouted up to him. Then added in a commanding tone, "Now open the doors!"

The guard looked Kakashi and Kitsunata's names up. Looking at their faces, the guards concluded that they were the same persons.  
The gates steadily opened up to the bustling town. The team walked in, arguing.

"Shut up already, Naruto!" Ryuusei exploded, "No one wants to hear about you eating Instant Raman!"

Suzuko held Ryuusei back as she tried to hit Naruto, who hid behind Sakura.

"Cut it out!" Sasuke said out of annoyance.

Kitsunata sighed in exasperation and fatigue. She swayed on the spot. She really couldn't handle Sakura and Naruto's frequent mishaps on the field anymore. Sakura, for one, didn't even try to join the fights to help. Naruto rushed in and got into trouble so many times, she and Kakashi were ready to ring his neck themselves. Of course, the others had flaws too. Suzuko and Ryuusei tended to only fight together as a pair, having done this for two years straight before merging teams with them. Sasuke was the one who preferred to fight alone, which left him constantly open, which worried her most. She didn't like it when she couldn't be able to help him if he got into trouble, no matter how many times he was able to pull himself out of troubles.

A strong arm steadied her. Kitsunata looked up to find her friend Sasuke there, "Are you okay?"

Kitsunata rubbed a hand over her face, saying, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Here, drink this." Suzuko suddenly held a vial up to Kitsunata.

Ryuusei chuckled, "It's just like you, Suzuko, to have an Energy Potion ready for Kitsunata Sensei on hand!"

"Well, she was having fatigue spells throughout our journeys, so I thought it would be good to have some." Suzuko handed the Potion to Kitsunata.

"Cool! Can I have one?" Sakura asked "I'm really tired too."

"These are extra strong Potions, Sakura." Suzuko stated, "They're for fatigues only. Who knows what would happen if you drank this…You'd most likely overdose."

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked stupidly. Sasuke smacked himself in the head.

"No, Naruto," Ryuusei said sarcastically, "It's a good thing. We want Sakura to overdose and die."

"So…Is that a no?"

"You are such an idiot!" Ryuusei cried out.

Kitsunata downed half of it in one gulp, almost choking on its vileness, as her body tried to push it out. She began to cough, saying, "Couldn't you make this any sweeter?"

"Adding anything other than the original ingredients destroys the Potion's energy boosting properties." Suzuko said matter-of-factly.

Kitsunata sighed, "Fine…I'll drink it this way."

Kitsunata looked at the rest of the Potion as if it were poison, but brought it to her lips a second time. The disgusting liquid slid down her throat as Kitsunata fought to not throw up. Some of it came back up, and slid down her air tube. Kitsunata coughed badly and Sasuke thumped her on the back until she stopped.

"Do you feel better?" Sasuke asked

Kitsunata nodded, feeling much better, "Well, aside from my throat aching."

"You'll get used to the taste, especially when you keep having all these flash fatigues." Suzuko said with a giggle

Sakura threw Kitsunata envious looks. He was always just helping her; always near her. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Neji, come here a second." Tsuyu called him. They were all already on their way to finding their scroll.

Neji, who was resting with Yanagi and Tenten, walked towards Tsuyu. A confused look played across his serious face.

Tsuyu led Neji deeper into the forest, away from where everyone could hear and see them.

"Please take a seat, Neji." Tsuyu told him, not yet facing him.

Neji quickly sat down on the floor, obeying his Sensei. "May I ask what exactly is this all about?"

Tsuyu, in one fluent motion whirled around and sat down across from Neji. Her face, apart from her usually cheerful look, was serious.

"I can't say for sure what we're going to do here, okay." Tsuyu stated. "Out of all your partners, pick one teammate that you think could stand up in a fight against you. Bring that person here, now."

Neji stood, nodding to his Sensei out of respect, before walking back to the break camp. On the way there, he thought of all his teammates. There was Marise, who graduated second in his class from the Ninja Academy and also was the only male in Konoha who passed the Chunin Exams. But he didn't know his skills in combat. During their missions, he hadn't ever seen him fight. His opponents would be up one second, then down the next.

Yanagi…She was great in combat when she had her weapons. She probably could beat him at that. Oh, and also with the fights that involved riding horses. But what about the places where Ninjutsu was supposed to be? Yanagi was at a great disadvantage in this. She had absolutely no idea to counter jutsus.

Then there was Lee. Whatever Tsuyu wanted to talk to him about, he was sure Guy Sensei would tell him.

And lastly there was Tenten. She was great with weapons, like Yanagi, but she also had some skills that would protect her against Ninjutsu attacks, skills Yanagi did not possess. Plus, she was a great partner, and on the field the two fought well together.

Neji decided that he would get Tenten then.

"Tenten," Neji called to her. She turned her eyes to him. He beckoned for her to follow him. She stood and followed Neji to where Tsuyu was.

* * *

"I'm going to go train." Shina commented. They were taking a break in the woods, on their way to their scroll.

"Why don't you take a break?" Kyoshi stated.

Shina shook her head, "I really need this practice.

Kyoshi looked at one of his charges in concern. "Don't train too hard. You need to rest up as much as you can. The next three months are going to be rough."

"If she wants to train, then let her train." Taura said coldly, jealous of all the attention that Shina was now receiving.

Shina turned and walked into the forest.

Everyone watched her walk into the forest.

'That girl…' Kurenai thought in her head, talking about Shina. 'She sure is persistent. She's been practicing every moment she gets a chance…'

* * *

Shina set her logs up, tapering her paper targets to them. She pulled out her senbon, taking aim at them. She did this over and over again, becoming furious as she could only make three of them in the center.

* * *

Kentaro signaled his team to remain quiet. Asuma, perched in a tree, looked at the scene below. He was steadying one of the two charges they had, a young woman. Ino and Shikamaru hid in a bush together. Shikamaru, somehow acquiring a large bull deer, petted his friend. Nariko and Choji hid behind some nearby trees. Takara was behind the trees opposite the two, holding onto a small girl they were escorting, a hand over her mouth. They were near the village they were to explore for their scroll, between the Land of Rice Fields and Land of Thunder.

Kentaro's eyes briefly flickered to Asuma. Asuma nodded. Kentaro turned to Ino and Shikamaru, the two closest. He beckoned for them to tell the others to prepare. Takara slung the child over her shoulder, one hand under her to support her. Not long ago, the clearing in front of them had been there break site. They were ambushed by a mob of strangers. They weren't Shinobi, or at least weren't any that any of them had ever seen or heard of before.

They seemed to be large, oafish people; there were around ten of them. They were bulky and slow, with muscles that bulged. Their clothes were much too small for their rock like features and were torn in many places. They ransacked the camp, looking for an unknown object.

"NOW!" Kentaro shouted. The entire area exploded into action. Shikamaru's new friend charged one of the rock men, sinking his horns into his side. Ino used her Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Technique. Shikamaru caught Ino as her soul raced to one of the men. Shikamaru's shadow extended and held one of them in place.

Ino ran around the clearing, hitting those she could.

Kentaro threw four shuriken at the nearest person. Instead of hitting him, the shuriken went around him in quick spins. The man looked confused as something began to tighten around him. Kentaro caught the four shuriken, looping his fingers through their center holes. He yanked hard on them and the man stumbled. Kentaro smirked mischievously. He yanked again and proceeded to do this many times, playing a sort of game.

Choji changed into his Human Boulder; Nariko balanced on top of the spinning boy. She did hand gestures and rose thorns darted at one of the men. While he was distracted with the thorns, Choji ran him over.

Takara nearby threw kunai and senbon at her opponent, careful to hold the little girl securely. The kunai lodged themselves deep within the man's arm. He thrashed at her with his free arm, catching her in the stomach. Takara flew backwards, and the little girl screamed. She flipped in midair, landing on her feet. Takara changed the little girl's position to her neck. She made hand gestures. A puff of smoke blew up around them and Takara reappeared as a giant grizzly bear, the little girl upon her shoulders. She ran at the man on her hind legs. She smacked him on the shoulders and arms, knocking him backwards.

Kentaro lodged his shuriken into trees with kunai to reinforce them. He proceeded to do this with Takara's man too.

The leader bore down on the Ino controlled man. He kicked her onto her side and began to stomp on her. Blood and bruises began to etch into Ino's real body.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted in a panic. He let his shadow control go and tackled the hulking leader. "Get off of her!"

Ino's soul flew from the giant's body and disappeared. The leader of the bulging people and his momentarily knocked out comrade now ganged up upon Shikamaru. The leader kicked at Shikamaru, knocking him down. The man who had been possessed by Ino, along with the man the young deer buck had rammed, proceeded to pummel the young shinobi.

"Nariko, Takara!" Kentaro shouted as a reflex, "With me!" Nariko appeared at Kentaro's left, Takara at the other side. "Get off my student!" Kentaro screeched in rage. In one swift movement, Kentaro pulled out two kunai. Nariko pulled kunai that she'd made all her own. They were flowers, and more like small flying sharp disks than kunai. Takara changed into a large lion. Snarling, Takara attacked the deer's opponent, Nariko the other. In a blind rage, Kentaro flipped up the obviously taller man's back. Stabbing him with the kunai in the arms, Kentaro pushed the leader head first into the ground.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Nariko shook him.

"S–Shikamaru…" Ino entered the clearing, bruises and cuts all over her body. She looked so very tired, her head ached, and she could barely stand. She dragged her feet as she approached the fallen Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's body had been battered a lot, even given that the men hadn't had much time to hit him. Kicks to his legs, face, and stomach were apparent. Stones that had been stuck to their shoes had cut into any place not covered with his clothes. Shikamaru's eyes were closed, and did not appear to be opening anytime soon.

Ino fell to her knees, "Shikamaru, wake up!"

Nariko inched away from her fallen friend. She leaned against a tree, silently trying to stop from sobbing. If she started to cry, Ino wouldn't be able to remain strong either.

"Damn it!" Kentaro slammed the earth next to the fainted man he'd just stabbed. The ground dented, creating a large crater in the clearing. Suddenly, the roots of the trees flailed out of the ground violently.

Tears formed in Ino's eyes and she questioned, "He…He's alright, isn't he?"

Kentaro's eyes closed and he breathed deeply, calming the raging storm of temper within. His fists uncurled where they were in the dirt. Kentaro silently pushed himself up off the ground and walked towards Ino and Shikamaru.

"There's no reason for you to worry, Ino." Kentaro whispered to her. Asuma climbed down from his tree, the woman upon his back. She and her daughter reunited. The girl cried, having witnessed such a brutal fight.

"I'll take care of him, Ino."

"No, I won't leave till he's awake." Ino protested.

"Ino…" Choji said, also concerned.

Nariko buried her head into her knees and arms, her shoulders shaking.

* * *

Takara felt strangely out of place here. She wasn't like these humans. She was not a social animal, unless it was her family in the forest. She couldn't understand their concern for Shikamaru. He was not part of her forest family. Nariko was, but no Shikamaru.

Takara sighed, trying to calm her deep confusion. She turned and trudged into the forest unnoticed by her team. She dearly wished Shikamaru would not die. He was a nice boy with a kind heart and a strange love for deer, a common thing he shared with her. She didn't want him dead. That was that.

* * *

"What exactly is this extra practice for, anyway?" Neji questioned, the look on his face suggesting that he felt as if Tsuyu had insulted him.

Tsuyu chuckled, her light purple eyes gleaming in amusement, "I don't mean it in any offense to you or Tenten, Neji, if that's what you're suggesting."

Neji looked away in embarrassment.

"Then what is it for?" Tenten further questioned.

"It's special, and I can't tell you why." Tsuyu asked. When they turned to her in confusion, Tsuyu continued, "What I am doing, the higher ups would not agree with." Eyeing Neji especially, she continued: "Let's just say it's possibly a ticket to freedom.  
"So, do you agree or not?" Tsuyu asked, "And remember: You CANNOT TELL ANYONE. Not even Yanagi, Neji. Do I make myself clear?"

Tenten and Neji answered in unison, "Yes, we agree."

"Good." Tsuyu said, back to her normal carefree and cheerful attitude, "Practice starts tomorrow."

Tenten and Neji nodded.

With a rustle of leaves, and the sound of a water droplet, Tsuyu was gone.

"That was peculiar, even for Tsuyu Sensei." Tenten commented

Neji nodded in agreement.

"But this training could help us find a way to break you out of his grasp."

Neji looked at Tenten in surprise, "Tenten… I never…I never asked you to come with me."

"You didn't have to, Neji." Tenten answered, "I've always been at your side, since the day we entered into the Academy, and I'm not about to stop now."

"Tenten…It's dangerous." Neji stated

"Let's wait till we get that far, Neji." Tenten said to her friend, "Then we'll decide."

* * *

Takara wandered about the forest. Where were all the animals? She couldn't sense one. She felt alone. They were probably scared away by the battle that took place not long ago. She knew, no matter how much she tried, the humans would never accept her as, well, human. To them she wasn't human. She was an animal to them. That was just as well. She didn't take this as an insult. She took this as a compliment. Just as she called them humans. They couldn't take that as an insult, because that was what they were.

Takara sighed and sat down against a tree. She could feel the world shifting, the ground rippling, life moving on. It was musical, elegant: poetic. She loved the life emitting from nature.

Takara sighed again. Why were humans and animals so different? Weren't humans animals as well? Yet they couldn't feel the ground shifting under them, couldn't sense a storm that was coming, couldn't sense anything of nature.

Takara shook her head. Humans were hopeless when it came to animals and nature. They just didn't get it.

"Here, Ino." Choji handed Ino a pack of juice. Ino took it thankfully, but laid it aside. She placed a cold wet towel over Shikamaru's forehead before drinking the juice.

"What did Kentaro Sensei say?" Ino wondered.

"He said that he thinks the rocks at the bottom of their shoes are there on purpose." Choji answered, "He thinks they were dipped in poison."

"If it's poison, can't we just take it out with that certain jutsu?"

Choji shook his head, "Sensei doesn't know what kind of poison it is. It's not native to Konoha, that's for sure. It's different than the poisons I've ever seen."

"It's all my fault." Ino said grimly, "If I hadn't used the Mind Transfer Technique, Shikamaru wouldn't be in this situation! I wasn't paying attention, and I was attacked…"

"It's not your fault, Ino." Choji stated firmly, "Look, things like this just happen, okay?"

"Takara!" Nariko shouted to the woods. "Takara, where'd you go?"

"What's the matter Nariko?" Asuma questioned.

Nariko looked up at him, "Asuma Sensei, have you seen Takara? After Shikamaru's attack, she just disappeared."

"Maybe she went for a walk." Asuma suggested.

"Probably…" Nariko agreed.

* * *

"What kind of poison did you dip those rocks in?" Kentaro asked their captives, his temper returned.

The men stared at the sixteen year old jounin with rock hard stares.

Kentaro's hand went to his pouch and asked again, "Are any of you going to tell me?"

The men glared at him. That was the last straw. A kunai flipped out of the pouch. Without visibility at all, Kentaro had cut the leader across the cheek. Blood seeped out from the wound.

"Who sent you?" Kentaro continued in a rant, "Answer me, swine!" Kentaro slapped the man across the face. When the man glared at him, Kentaro raised a fist.

"Kentaro Sensei!" Nariko grabbed hold of his fist. "Please stop! Beating these men won't stop the poison in Shikamaru!"

Kentaro growled in his throat but lowered his fist. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly and calmed his temper again.

"You're lucky Nariko stopped me." Kentaro whispered in a low, dangerous tone, then said in a completely different tone, "Now, let's look for Takara." Kentaro was extremely protective over his charges.

* * *

"Suzuko, look!" Ryuusei pointed out a small boy around the age of eleven. He had light brown hair and big brown eyes, which were tear filled. The little boy reminded Ryuusei of a puppy dog. The boy wore a snow white, long sleeved shirt. His pants were a grayish color, and his brown shoes were worn out from travel.

"Is that a little boy?" Suzuko wondered, eyes bright, "Oh, he looks lost! I'll go help him!"  
Kitsunata was too busy arguing with Naruto and Sakura to notice. "No, you cannot have a day off! We only have a limited amount of time to finish our missions!"

"Are you lost?" Suzuko said, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. He nodded tearfully. "What's you name?"

"Akira." The boy replied.

"We'll help you find your way home." Suzuko told him. "Now, can you remember where you live?"

Akira shook his head, "No!" He cried out before beginning to wail.

"Oh, it's okay!" Suzuko said, hugging him comfortingly.

Sasuke, standing next to Kitsunata and Ryuusei, tried not to go deaf at Naruto's complaints of overlabor. He turned his attention to Suzuko and Akira, peering at Ryuusei in a quizzical way.

"She loves kids." Ryuusei explained.

Sasuke sighed, saying, "As if we didn't have enough troubles, now we have to help a kid too?"

Ryuusei smirked. At least he didn't say no.

"No breaks!" Kitsunata shouted.

"Oh, just give them the day off." Kakashi said kindly. "I'm sure they deserve it. We'll pick up our last charge tomorrow morning."

"Fine. But get here at sunrise, sharp. No one can be late, you hear me?" Kitsunata said in an aggravated tone.

Kitsunata mumbled angrily under her breath. She turned to go home when she noticed Suzuko leading Akira towards them.

"Suzuko, who's that?" Kitsunata questioned.

"This is Akira." Suzuko answered. "He's lost and I promised we'd help him."

Kitsunata sighed exasperatedly. "Let me take a look at him." Kitsunata turned a circle around him, observing all his features. Kitsunata ran a finger over the fabric of his shirt. It was made out of thick white fur, with a thick under coat as well, announcing, "Polar Bear fur…" She then examined his pants, "Seal skin…" Kitsunata looked at his worn brown shoes, saying "Caribou hide, tanned and softened. This boy is from Yukigakure(Village Hidden Among Snow)."

"Yukigakure?" Sakura questioned, "Don't you find that a bit farfetched? Don't you think maybe you guessed wrong?"

"No, I don't, Sakura." Kitsunata said, fixing her with a stony look, "Now who can tell me how this boy got here? Come on, just take a guess."

"From the Chunin Exams." Sasuke and Ryuusei said at the same time

"Good." Kitsunata said, complimenting the two, "Now, who will take the boy home till tomorrow morning?"

"Wait, we're actually going to help this kid?" Sakura asked, alarmed

"Well you can't exactly expect him to get all the way to Yukigakure on his own, now can you?" Ryuusei questioned

Sakura glared at her before turning her gaze back to Kitsunata, "I thought you said we didn't have time!"

"Ryuusei's right." Suzuko said, "He's only eleven."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura closed her mouth at that.

"If no one's taking him home with them," Kitsunata offered

"Oh, it's alright." Suzuko said, "I've got a whole compound to accommodate him. I'll take him home."

"Well, with that settled," Kitsunata commented, "Let us go home and rest till tomorrow. Remember, the gates, dawn sharp."

* * *

Kitsunata left the vicinity in a hurry, her album clutched tightly.

Everyone began to leave. Kakashi some how slipped away unnoticed, Naruto trudged away, muttering about labor laws, and Suzuko led Akira to her compound with Ryuusei. Sakura lingered, watching Sasuke in wonderment, which just simply stood there. Eventually, however, she too left. When everyone was gone, Sasuke slowly walked towards Kitsunata home.

Kitsunata dug into forgotten boxes in her home, like her jewelry box. She was rarely, or never, seen with jewelry on. It got in the way when she was on missions. She carefully touched the hand carved rowan wood. It was smooth with an eccentric design of clouds with thunder and lighting. Upon the top of the smooth lid the carving was a cruder, yet still beautiful, drawing of a flame. Kitsunata touched the flame. The way it was etched in to the wood was very familiar. Her finger lingered on the flame for a bit longer before she cautiously opened the box. Inside the box, there were many compartments they flipped out of it for jewelry, all filled with earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and rings. But at the very center of the jewelry box, was a necklace unlike any of the other pieces inside.

The necklace was a beaded steel and silver chain with a ring hanging off of it. The ring was made with gold, slim and beautiful. It was outlined and reinforced with bright silver. A large silver topaz, set into the gold, served as the main part of the ring to look at. Slightly smaller than the topaz, the ring was studded gracefully with purple garnets, four on each side of the topaz. Inside the topaz, a gold-red-orange flame seemed to blaze. The necklace was carefully placed on a plush white cushion, tinted with pink rose.

Absent mindedly, Kitsunata picked up the necklace and rubbed all the dust that had collected onto it…

* * *

"_Here." The black haired boy offered her the ring._

_Six year old Kitsunata looked at the ring curiously, "What's this for?"_

_The boy pulled out a silver and steel beaded necklace chain and looped the ring on it. "I'll tell you when I'm ready to. For now, just keep it. Please, Kogitsune?" _

_Kitsunata turned and let the boy put the necklace on her neck. She pulled her long hair out from under the necklace. Turning back to the boy, Kitsunata was mesmerized by the brilliant fire within it, saying: "Thank you, Ryouko. It's absolutely beautiful!"

* * *

_Kitsunata suddenly realized that she was holding her breath at the memory. She shook her head and looped the necklace around her neck, her hand self-consciously fingering the beautiful necklace. She sighed.

* * *

"_How many will be entering Konoha?" The guard questioned urgently, his eyes darting between the two children at the bottom of the gates and the Tracker Nin running towards them at an almost inhuman speed.  
"Two!" Eight year old, almost nine, Sasuke shouted to the guard._

_The gold-orange eyed girl at his side shook her head, "No, Sasuke. You go on ahead; I promise we'll meet again." Then, shouting to the guard, said, "One, just him! Hurry, open the gates!"_

_The guards reeled the gates open in a quick pace of panic._

"_No, I'm not leaving you here for them!" Sasuke protested._

_The six, almost seven, year old girl suddenly pulled Sasuke to her. She kissed him across the lips, surprising him deeply. While still in surprise, the girl shoved Sasuke deeply behind the gates. "Quickly, shut the gates!" _

_The Trackers were almost up the girl._

"_But, what about –" A guard protested._

"Just do it!" The girl shouted in a demanding voice.

_The guards reeled the gates shut. Sasuke ran at the gates, shouting to the girl. The gates closed tightly._

"_Kitaen(Kih-tay-uhn)!" Sasuke shouted, slamming a fist on the gate. He clawed at the gate, people behind him stopping to look._

_The guards turned around to not look at the scene below as Kitaen was surrounded by the Tracker Nin. She looked at them all and pulled two kunai to protect herself._

_The outside of the gate and ground exploded with blood.

* * *

_Sasuke shook his head. He hadn't realized he was reminiscing on something of old. 'Wait a minute…' Sasuke thought, 'I thought Kogitsune was the one who had my first kiss…Who…Who's this girl?'

Sure, Kitsunata and he had kissed across the lips, but it was more a friendly gesture than something else, he was sure of it.

Sasuke sighed and quickened his pace, trying to not dwell upon the girl he didn't remember. But his mind kept wandering back to the girl. He couldn't remember Kitsunata in his memories anymore. Only this girl.

'Kitaen…' Sasuke thought in his mind. 'Who are you? Why are you so familiar?'

* * *

Sasuke rapped on Kitsunata door. She answered it, suddenly flinging herself on him.

"Ko-Kogitsune!" Sasuke stammered, a blush across the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks, "What's wrong?" Blushing at first, then concerned in the next second, Kitaen forgotten.

Tears suddenly came to his friend's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her friendly and walked her inside.

Kitsunata cried for a long time, Sasuke confused about everything. But he held his long time friend none the less, trying to stop her tears.

Kitsunata wiped her eyes and saw Sasuke's tear soaked shirt, "I'm sorry, Sasuke…I…Your shirt…"

"It's okay." Sasuke said firmly, more concerned about Kitsunata than any shirt. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know…" Kitsunata answered, her voice weak. "I…" Kitsunata once again self-consciously fingered her necklace.

Sasuke could tell Kitsunata was exhausted, mentally and physically. He let her lean against his shoulder. Sasuke petted her like they did when they were younger till she fell asleep. When he was sure she was sound asleep, Sasuke carried her to her bedroom. He gently laid his friend onto the soft bed. He pulled the blanket over her and noticed her necklace. It was so very familiar, yet not. He couldn't remember Kitsunata in any of his memories. He was beginning to forget…

* * *

Sasuke shivered at the thought of ever forgetting Kitsunata. He shook it from his thoughts and covered Kitsunata, making sure she wasn't cold. She turned in her sleep to face Sasuke.

Kitsunata's eyes opened a peek and she whispered, "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at her and pet her head again. She fell asleep again soon after this. These gestures they'd done there in the woods in which they met. It was just reflex now.

* * *

Sasuke shut the door to Kitsunata's home gently. He pulled a key out and locked it for her. He sensed he wasn't alone.

"What were you doing here?" A female voice questioned in an accusing tone.

"I was here to keep Kogitsune company, Sakura." Sasuke said, irritated

"But why?" Sakura asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Let me answer you with a question, Sakura." Sasuke said, "Why are you following me?"

"Before this year began, we were all friends and happy," Sakura stated, "You, me, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei. Then we turn the corner to the next year. You're friendlier to Suzuko and Ryuusei than to Naruto and me!"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, "It's important to try to get along with new teammates, especially when we've got such a big team now. Besides, they've got more sense than you and Naruto put together."

"Then what about Kitsunata?" Sakura pressed, "You actually went to her house! You spend so much time with her, and none with me! I've known you longer! Why can't you spend some time alone with me? You spend so much of that kind of time with _her_!"

Sasuke's jaw clenched in anger, "Are you deaf? I told you at the start of our new team that I knew her since I was a child! Kogitsune is going through a lot right now, Sakura. She has to adjust to not only a new village, but a new team as well! That's more than I can say about you or Naruto! You act like being a jounin is like a skip through the park. It applies a lot of pressure! You and Naruto just aren't mature enough to understand that! AND WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! Nothing more, nothing less! Can't you understand that?"

"The way you're always near Kitsunata, the way you're always there to protect her, the way you're always taking care of her: You don't act like you two are friends at all! You even gave her a pet name!"

"Damn it Sakura!" Sasuke shouted in sheer anger, "Get off my back! You don't know anything about me, or Kogitsune." Sasuke turned away from Sakura and left.

* * *

Sakura sank to her knees, her head in her hands. She sobbed, tears flooding her hands.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Gaara questioned Suzuko.

It was morning. Suzuko had let her hair out of its usual band last night and was checking over her pack. Gaara was leaning against the door frame.

Suzuko pushed her long, spiky bottomed bangs from her face, giggling. Her bangs were separated from the rest of her hair by her ears. Normally, her bangs would expand to the side of her face, keeping it away from anyone's view, and the bottoms were strangely spiked, getting shorter as the went towards her eat. But Suzuko always pushed them behind her ears so everyone from the side could see her eyes anyway. She was about to begin to tie her hair up, when Gaara bound it for her instead.

"Thanks, Gaara." Suzuko smiled.

He then resumed his place at her door frame.

"Gaara, if I let you come with us that would be cheating!" Suzuko said, "All the other teams are going to complete their missions by themselves. Besides, Gaara, if I always have you to protect me, how am I supposed to learn to do things on my own?"

"If you put it that way," Gaara said with a hurt tone. He swung out of the door frame and headed towards his room. He was stopped half way, and almost knocked over from the force he was knocked at. Suzuko had hugged him hard from behind. He twisted around in Suzuko's grasp.

"I didn't mean it that way." She told him in an apologetic voice. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad at me..."

Gaara smiled at Suzuko and sank lower so his arms could come up under Suzuko's arms. He hugged her close, saying, "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to be safe. Come back, alright? Come back."

Suzuko, who was suspended in midair and only being held up by Gaara hugging her at the waist and her arms around his neck, because she was much shorter than Gaara, smiled serenly at him.

Suzuko laid her head gently on Gaara's shoulder, "I won't leave you here all alone. I'll come back. But, please… Promise me…I don't want to be left alone again. Keen, Zaku, and Dosu are great for company…But they don't know my whole story...My life. Please…Just…Just promise me you'll be here when I get back!" Suzuko looked at Gaara seriously. He could tell she didn't want to cry.

Gaara pulled her closer, if that were possible, to him and whispered, "I promise, I won't leave you alone ever again."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked Ryuusei from the living room.

Kakashi was Ryuusei's adopted father, and therefore lived in the same house as he did.

Ryuusei walked out of her own room, two rain straw hats in her hand, "Yup. We're going to need these today."

Kakashi pulled his pack onto his back, accepting the hat from Ryuusei. The two, putting on their hats, left for the gate meeting spot.

* * *

Sakura wiped her tears before grabbing her pink straw umbrella. 'I hate her. I hate Kitsunata!' She thought angrily.

* * *

Kitsunata walked in the rain towards the gate, their meeting spot. Why did she feel so weak? She swayed on her feet as she continued to walk, as if she were drunk. Tears flowed on their own accord as she continued to walk, her clothes becoming soaked.

She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything of her past, accept Sasuke. The gestures they did were just…Reflex, almost instinct. She couldn't remember why or how these gestures came to be. She couldn't even remember when they'd started.

Why did she feel so weak? Why so damn weak? And of all the times, during this? First Kenshiko has been seen, then her flash fatigues, these stupid memories suddenly rising, and now she was so very weak. She needed to be strong right now. She had to. Suzuko and Ryuusei respected her enough, and Kakashi and Sasuke acted towards her like they always were. Naruto…She guessed he wasn't that bad. At least he called her Kitsunata Sensei, and thanked her, if only briefly, for saving him from their opponents. Sure, he complained a lot, but he was okay; he wasn't the worst of them that she'd met. But Sakura…Sakura absolutely despised her. She disrespected her constantly, she never called her by her proper title, and she could always feel Sakura's angry glares at her back.

Kenshiko…She missed her, yet was afraid of seeing her. What would she think of Kitsunata upon seeing her? And what would Kitsunata do if she saw Kenshiko?

She needed help. She wanted help. She had to be strong. Kitsunata had to be strong, but she just felt like giving in. Kitsunata had to be competent enough for people older than her to respect her, especially when most people were older than she. She couldn't handle this anymore. Kitsunata couldn't handle this anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke…" Kitsunata whispered weakly, "Sasuke…Please...Help me…"

* * *

Kitsunata's legs gave in. Her legs crumbled like Styrofoam under home. She was sure she'd break her head on the hard earth.

She never felt the cold ground, only warm, strong arms.

* * *

"S-S-Sasuke…" Kitsunata whispered.

"Sssh." He told her, "It's okay, I've got you."

"Why am I so weak?" Kitsunata questioned, trying to stop her tears.

"You're not weak." Sasuke answered her.

"Yes I am!" Kitsunata shouted, "I'm weak! I can't handle this anymore! The fights! The blood! The dead bodies!"

"Kogitsune…" It was Sasuke's turn to whisper. She'd witnessed things she shouldn't have at her age. When she was still a young child, she was one of the youngest ever to become a jounin, and she'd been sent on many missions that made her have to kill her opponents.

She felt guilty. And now it was catching up to her, with the weight of not only having a new team, but also Kenshiko coming. With Kenshiko, unwanted memories came as well.

Kitsunata's arms went around Sasuke's neck. She openly cried into his chest. Sasuke held her close, comforting her as best she could.

To those who passed by, they obviously thought they were dating, especially by the soft looks they gave the two. But Kitsunata had cried like this when they were in the woods together in the past. Comfort wasn't something that Kitsunata had received in her previous village.

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you before."

"This isn't your fault." Kitsunata said evenly. "None of it is."

"But…" Sasuke said.

Kitsunata pulled away, wiping rain and tears from her face, "I'm fine now, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head, "Maybe you should rest for the remainder of our missions. You need to take it easy for awhile. Ryuusei and Suzuko are sensible enough; they'll be fine on their own. Kakashi only has to watch Sakura and Naruto, like before. We'll be fine."

Kitsunata shook her head, "No. I'm coming with you."

"Kogitsune." Sasuke said firmly, grabbing Kitsunata's hand in a very concerned movement. Kitsunata looked at him, stubbornness flashing in her eyes. Sasuke sighed, "Fine, you can go. But if you get too tired –."

"I'll stop and wait at camp." Kitsunata finished for him. Sasuke glared at his friend, who looked at him with innocent eyes. Kitsunata turned from Sasuke and muttered loudly, "I wouldn't be able to rest when I'd be worrying about you all the time."

Sasuke looked up at her, hearing her mutter, but not quite catching what she'd said, "Huh? You were saying something?"

"Never mind." Kitsunata stated. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Kitsunata took off with the usual shinobi speed. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly and took off after Kitsunta.

* * *

"Nice to see everyone was actually on time for once." Kitsunata commented, who arrived with Sasuke earlier than everyone else. "Except Naruto. Where is he? We're supposed to go get our charge from the Hokage of the village!"

Suzuko, although she had a straw umbrella, was half in the rain. She'd given Akira a straw hat and made sure the umbrella was over him. She'd also given him new shoes that kept him from slipping in the mud.

Kitsunata and Sasuke were the only ones who were standing with out any cover.

"Here." Suzuko offered straw hats to Kitsunata and Sasuke, "I figured someone would need them."

"Thanks, Suzuko." Kitsunata and Sasuke took the umbrellas with thanks.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto shouted, grinning. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Sorry you're late?" Kitsunata said in annoyance, "You're s–" Kitsunata stopped when she noticed her.

Naruto was wearing a straw hat, but made sure that the girl standing next to him was dry from the rain. She had short brown hair with dark blue tips. A green blue wave pattern spread across her cheek. Her eyes were green blue, kind, and warm. She wore a skin tight purple dress; her fourteen year old boy curved at all the right places.

"Well, you're finally taking up responsibility." Kitsunata said. "Now, let's get going already."

The team nodded. The gates slid open and they stepped outside of Konoha.

* * *

"Where's Shina?" Kyoshi questioned.

"She went into the forest to train, I believe." Kurenai answered.

"She needs to rest!" Kyoshi shouted, "We're sailing to the Land of Water tomorrow!"

"I'll get her!" Kiba stated.

He stood from the campsite and dove deep into the forest, where he knew Shina would be.

"Who gives a damn about that girl." Taura stated crossly.

"Well aren't we angry." Kyoshi raised an eyebrow at her. Taura looked away from him indignantly with a "Hmph."

* * *

"Aargh!" Shina threw the senbon at the logs. This time, all four didn't even go near the logs. Blood coated the senbon. Shina had thrown the senbon in frustration so many times, they had cut into the raw meat of Shina's hand.

Shina never minded the lost senbon and pulled out four more. Tears were beginning to fill in her eyes. It hurt, not only because the senbon fell into the bloody groves from her previous throws, but she just couldn't get it down. Shina shook the tears from her eyes and threw the senbon again. Again, the senbon flew off in another direction. Shina kept doing this, over and over again.

"Damn it!" Shina shouted, "How hard can it be to throw four tiny needle!"

Shina, in mid throw, sank to her feet, throwing them at the ground inside. Her shoulders shook and she stood again, pulling more senbon out of her pouch. They went deep into her skin, touching her bone. Shina suppressed a cry of pain.

* * *

"Oh god, Shina, no." Kiba said quietly from behind her.

* * *

Shina turned around, the senbon still in her hand. Her blood trickled from her wounds and down her senbon, making a pull beneath her hand. Shina shook her tears from her face.

"Shina…Why?" Kiba approached Shina, "What're you doing to yourself?" Kiba grimaced at the thought that Shina had cut herself so much with just senbon. How many times has she thrown these senbon to actually have wounds like these?

"Kiba…Don't…" Shina's non-bloody hand went to her head band, which she adjusted with her free hand. Kiba came closer, arms spread out.

"Kiba…Please…Just stop…" The senbon clattered to the floor.

Kiba held Shina in an iron grip. "You've gotta stop doing this to yourself. You can't keep going on like this!"

"I have to…" Shina said, her voice muffled against his shirt. "It's the only way…The only way I can prove myself…The only way is to be as good as he is."

"Why? As good as whom?" Kiba whispered.

"I can't tell you." Shina sobbed. She couldn't believe how she could be so emotional about something as small as not being able to throw senbon correctly.

"Shina…" Kiba whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Please stop abusing yourself…Don't you understand how important you are?"

Shina clung to Kiba's shirt, finally letting the tears to come out.

"You're hurting more than just yourself." Shina looked up at Kiba. "You're hurting me, too."

"Kiba?" Shina questioned. He leaned down and kissed her across the lips, lingering there for a moment to make sure she understood.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Next Time, On_ The Three Sacred Treasures... _

Marise –

Shikamaru is deathly ill with poison. His team can't seem to stop the poison from spreading throughout his body. Kentaro's anger is pushed to the brink, and he holds a kunai to throat. Unexpected company arrives. All teams struggle to enter their assigned villages. Neji and Tenten struggle to keep up with Tsuyu's extreme training.  
Questions are asked, hope is crushed, and trust is shattered.

"Do you love her?" "Yes, of course I do!"

Next Time, _Bonds of Blood and the Heart_


End file.
